Dies Irae
by Slyvanas
Summary: The Day of Wrath: Persephone's legend precedes her as a goddess of darkness, but after a few run ins with the locals followed by the bloody deaths of illegal contractors her true nature is in question. As Pandora searches to unveil this murderess the Four Dukedoms will find themselves not only uncovering a pertinent threat but also discovering new knowledge of the Abyss. OCXBreak
1. Prologue

_Author's Forward:_

_ I have spent years on this project and to my dismay it is still not finished. However, for the first time in a very long time I am finally shuffling my documents back around to this project in the hopes that I may find the drive to write and (as a long term goal) finish this story once and for all. To all of my readers: I am sorry for taking so long to complete this story, but it is my hope that this rewrite will improve the plot and characters exponentially. Thank you for reading my story and offering your feedback. I truly appreciate it and hope to hear from more of you._

_As of this moment in time: the prologue is the only piece rewritten. Anything beyond that is still old._

_ Thank you and enjoy._

Prologue

"Ah," Duke Rufus Barma sighed. "Thou hast been considerably troublesome to encapsulate for a fair being, but fret not; thy imprisonment may only be temporary." He waited for an answer but none came. "If thou is to give me what I desire most." Again he waited for some form of social reciprocation, but none came. "I desire the information that is hidden behind thine eyes, knowledge bound to thine inner memories." Another pause occurred and still no voice spoke back. It was at this point in time that the Duke realized the dark cold eyes drilling into his own would never offer their joint voice without proper motivation. "T'would be a pain to retract those memories by force. It shall require the worst and most troublesome of methods which I can promise no safety from. My chain can cause thy mind to die of shock if I so choose." He leaned closer to his captive's eyes and saw a small flash of emotion, but it was so quickly detained that he was unable to distinguish it between fear or anger.

"But," Duke Barma continued, "If thy knowledge is given to me I may offer thee a plethora of rewards." He let a grin climb slyly upon his face as he continued to speak at her. He offered her a lecture of the long and poetic nature. He expressed that he may allow her to be his servant and even ventured as far as to guarantee her the safety from her fears as well as the power of a chain for her to combat them. It was a stretch to offer her such vast greatness, but he yearned for this child to give up her knowledge. He felt a compulsion to discover her information about why she was the only soul left near so much illegal contractor activity. "What says thou?" He asked at the end of his long winded speech. The young woman looked away from him as she twisted in her chains and then suddenly lurched toward him spiting into his face. Her eyes filled with anger as they locked onto his grey iris' that betrayed the Duke's sudden feelings of disgust. "Insolent child!" He barked as he used a sleeve to wipe away the saliva. "I fear not thine empty rage." He shook with a bit of his own anger and jerked an arm out. He pointed a fan at her neck and looked down upon her tattered and confined appearance. Her frame was forcibly bent against the wooden chair and as she struggled she only managed to look more and more inhuman. The Duke, though obviously in a position of dominance, felt a wave of powerful inferiority as he continued to hold onto the stare between them.

"Thy aura is compelling," He said quietly. "Even if thou is hiding thy true self from me, I may not ignore the scent of power radiating through thy very being." As he finished the girl struggled again and reared back her head to wind up for another loathsome action, but the Duke tipped her chair back causing the child to choke on her own saliva. She coughed and sputtered as he sat her back up. He waited for the noise to quiet down before daring to speak again. "'Till thou shalt speak thy soul shall be captive."

With those words Rufus Barma set himself up for years upon years of holding onto a brooding half-willed woman who withstood all forms of interrogation with unbroken silence. She would slowly acclimate into his household as a secret. A broken soul who's only proof of existence was the sight of another servant entering her dim imprisonment bellow the household as they changed shifts. Time would tick by ever so slowly before Rufus would hear the first words out of her mouth. Words that would change the course of his dealings with this darkened madness of a girl as she told him; "I want a Chain."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kyrie Eleyson**

_Authors Note: The Latin Text used is the actual Kyrie Eleyson Prayer. Recap: The prologue was about the Chain of the Card Soldiers and their newfound bond with a woman who is the daughter of the former master of the Card Soldiers. Please Read and Review. But most of all enjoy…_

**Kyrie, rex genitor ingenite, vera essentia, eleyson.  
Kyrie, luminis fons rerumque conditor, eleyson.  
Kyrie, qui nos tuæ imaginis signasti specie, eleyson.  
Christe, Dei forma humana particeps, eleyson.  
Christe, lux oriens per quem sunt omnia, eleyson.  
Christe, qui perfecta es sapientia, eleyson.  
Kyrie, spiritus vivifice, vitæ vis, eleyson.  
Kyrie, utriqusque vapor in quo cuncta, eleyson.  
Kyrie, expurgator scelerum et largitor gratitæ quæsumus propter nostrasoffensas noli nos relinquere, O consolator dolentis animæ, eleyson**

A shifty black cloaked figure stood before his victim who was pooling in blood that oozed form his chest. A slender caterpillar with the mouth of a parasite had wrenched its teeth from the old man's dying body and slithered around its cloaked servant.

"May God have mercy on your soul." the man said with his choked, raspy, dying breath.

"Save it for someone who cares." the tall, dark murderer sneered, his corrupted face wrenching a deadly smile and the Caterpillar Parasite hissed and clicked its teeth in delight. With a swish of his cloak the murderer left the corpse ridden house and began his journey down a narrow adjoining street searching for his next victim…completely unaware of the predator looming over him…

####

Pandora had given Xerxes Break a simple job. One of those, get in, get out, and don't get killed type of job. Simple enough for the eerie man who disappeared into shadows…well it seemed simple.

It was an information mission, watch the subject and find out one thing…if he has an illegal contract.

####

But the eyes that fell on the unfortunate murderer were neither ones of Xerxes Break's. They were from someone much worse…someone more inclined to kill.

…Persephone…

Her cold navy eyes tracked the wandering man and the chain that stuck to him like glue. The Caterpillar, a chain that fed off of its servant, owning it, using it as a host for its deeds.

Though most would simply try to destroy the chain, Persephone saw the man too far corrupted for mercy to do any good.

####

It was the card on the ground that caught the man's and the Caterpillar's attention. Ignoring the clacking of the parasitic chain the man bent down and picked up the playing card. A four of clubs, a small smile crept across his face. This little playing card was amusing for some reason…until he turned it over in his hand.

The symbol…_her _symbol…

And as the legend has it all the man heard were the sounds of clashing scissors…the last thing he saw was the flash of a blade…

####

The Caterpillar wailed and hissed in anguish as it rounded towards the large golden robot that had killed its host. The Card Solider readied itself for an attack as the Caterpillar twisted its sharpened teeth toward it.

"Uh, uh." Persephone chuckled emerging from her shadowed hiding space in a nearby alleyway. "I can't just let you leave." She grinned. The Four of Clubs began to unfold.

It began as a card and hardened into a golden metal. It grew unfolding in its clashing noise, the metal skeleton having hard plates of metal covering every inch of its body. The last to form was the helmet, and oval that held an indention of the card suit and two thin eye slits that glowed a golden color. The Four of Club stretched out its hands, rotating them into its blades.

Outnumbered three to one the Caterpillar let out a harsh scream charging Persephone. The King of Diamond, which had taken out the slave of the Caterpillar, stepped in the way, its blade slicing through the Caterpillar cleanly killing it with one blow.

Persephone wiped the few blood specks from her face that had begun to dry when the man was killed. The Chain vanished immediately while it's last, unfortunate, host pooled in his blood.

"Excellent job." She told the two Card Soldiers who took a knee before her bowing their heads. She smiled towards them as they looked back up. Their Master, the master of the Card Soldiers was covered in moon light, giving her a ghostly appearance. Her five foot six inch height was slightly shorter than her six foot robotic chain. Her well toned body was adorned in a black and purple hourglass corset that had a purple and black cross on the top of it, the corset trailed into a grey skirt that had slits in the front up to her thigh. Her legs were covered in thigh length, high heeled, black boots topped with a grey band and purple gem, her arms clothed in long black gloves that left her thumbs exposed and had the same grey band and gem as her boots. Around her neck was a thick silver necklace and crowning her head a tiara of silver with an amethyst embedded in it. A black and grey cloak settled around her shoulders and flowed behind her. In her hand she clutched an onyx spear that had a purple ribbon tied around the top and ended in an ornate cross design.

Persephone smoothed her black and purple tinted hair out of her face, her navy eyes sweeping along the dramatic scene as though it were a common sight among people.

"Bravo!"the applause caused Persephone to jump and whirl around her spear at the ready. The two Card Soldiers flanked her, their blades out.

The man that had spoken was tall with silver hair that hung over his left eye. A tiny doll sat on his shoulder. He was wearing a bluish-purple collared shirt and black slacks. Around his arms, draping form his shoulders, was a white coat that flowed down to his knees. His one piercing red eye seemed to see through Persephone. It unnerved her as she stepped back. "Nice to see you…Persephone."

"Who are you?" her cold voice tried to slice through the man's laughing gaze, but was unsuccessful.

"Well, as of this moment, I am the one whom you have kept form completing his mission." Unafraid the man gave a sweeping bow in her direction which she returned with a laughing gaze. Her stature relaxed and her spear came to a rest at her side. Her chains watched the man warily still awaiting an attack. As soon as the man began to straighten Persephone turned and began to walk away, her cards folding back into their flimsy form.

"Well then, I'll just leave you to clean up." She smiled to herself waving a hand at the mysterious man as she disappeared into the shadows.

Xerces Break looked over the pooling blood with a blank stare.

"How horribly rude…awful manners." He chuckled putting a hand up his hair and sweeping it back a little, exposing his empty eye socket. "Delightfully horrid, wouldn't you agree?" He looked for confirmation from the doll perched on his shoulder. "No? We'll just have to see."

####

"Her name is Persephone." Gilbert Nightray flicked his golden eyes back and forth between the two "children" before him:

Oz Bezarius, who was watching him intently, and Alice, Oz's (prone to violence) Chain; who was now lying on the floor as if she could care less.

"Gil! Stop trying to scare me." Oz said with a hint of laughter, a grin growing on his childish face.

"I'm not trying to." The tall, dark, and handsome man sighed falling back into his chair. "I'm giving you a warning. Break met her the other day…I figured I should tell you guys the rumors before you meet her for yourselves." Gil paused and pulled a hand through his chin length black hair.

"Just tell us already!" Alice complained, still lying spread-eagled on the ground.

"Fine…"

####

The Legend…

Persephone is the goddess of death…

One look at her can bring death…to the body and the soul…

It is said she came from the underworld and obtained a chain form the Abyss in order to gather more souls for her kingdom.

Her Chain is known as a Harbinger of Death…The Card Soldiers. A glance at one of her symbol is said to result in death…all you hear are clashing scissors before your life is ended and your soul stolen from its now hollow corpse.

She claims the souls of the corrupted, but the Abyss has called her to take the souls of those with illegal contracts…those too far gone to be saved…

BEWARE: The reaper of souls, the woman of the underworld, and the goddess of death…Persephone…

####

Oz's eyes grew wide…

"Wait you think she's after me?" the boy's voice implied for Gil to give him the truth.

"Yes, you and Alice."

"We are not killers…" Oz said quietly. Alice suddenly stood up.

"Bring it on! I'd like to see her try to kill me!" her stomach began to grumble in the silence and she fell back to the floor muttering about food. Oz turned to smile down at Alice and Gil turned to look at Oz.

"It is not Alice I am afraid for…it is Oz…" he sighed quietly, looking away.

He did not want Oz to get hurt; he did not want Oz to meet death…not before his time… He deserved better, and Gil would make sure to help Alice protect him…

This Persephone would not hurt Oz as long as Gilbert lived.

####

Persephone sat quietly as her chains spoke. The Aces, all four: Spade, Diamond, Heart, and Club were speaking to each other in quiet tones. Persephone did not listen to their comments as she twirled a lock of her hair on an index finger.

The rest of her cards were folded up in a deck sitting in her other hand as her mind drifted in and out of the Ace's conversations.

"The Abyss wants you to find her." the Ace of Spade's dark voice cut through Persephone's meandering thoughts.

"Who?" Persephone asked blinking twice as she focused on the Ace's in front of her.

"Alice, the Black Rabbit…" The Ace of Hearts chimed in quickly.

"Who?"Persephone asked again with a specific inflection of curiosity.

"A chain belonging to a being called Oz Bezarius, an illegal contractor." The Ace of Clubs chuckled.

"Oh…well then…"

"But we are instructed quite fervently not to delete her." The Ace of Diamonds interjected quickly, stepping forward and almost tripping over its own feet.

"Take all the fun out of it…" Persephone sighed throwing the cards in her hand out across the floor. Persephone's malevolent grin spread across her face. "Alright, everyone search…stay discrete and in the shadows. Try to find Alice, the Black Rabbit Chain. First one to report back wins!"

All the cards unfolded and knelt on one knee, taking their hands to their chests. "Yes Master." They chorused before fleeing quickly from the room.

"Good…this should be fun…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Persephone**

_Authors Note: Persephone's deck had 54 cards, which means there are 52 regular playing cards and two jokers. So far Gil, Oz, and Alice know about Persephone and her legend as the reaper of souls, Xerces Break has met Persephone, who killed an illegal contactor, and Persephone is looking for Alice, since she is the chain of the Black Rabbit, to test her strength and find out how far corrupted her illegal contact is. If you have any questions so far just message me. Thank you, and please enjoy…_

Gilbert Nightray rolled his eyes again. Oz had run off with Alice and now he was going to have to spend half of the morning looking for them. He repositioned his cherished hat before taking off down another side street.

"That kid, I swear, one day he's going to get in more trouble than he's worth." The voice behind Gil made him freeze. He slowly turned to face it, reaching for his revolver. "Hello Gilbert." The tall man gave a small smile. "Are you not happy to see your brother?"

####

"Alice!" Oz yelled after the dark haired girl. "Please slow down!"

The girl kept running.

"Alice!" Oz yelled again.

"What? Don't be such a baby!" Alice stopped glancing down the alleyways. "Where did it go? I swear I saw it…"

"Saw what? Alice, what are you talking about!"

"Shhhhh! I'm listening."

"For what?"

"Shut up!" Alice frantically darted to her left, Oz following at her heels.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Oz grabbed his Chain's shoulder in earnest.

"It was…Well, it was…watching me…" Her unsettled eyes darted back and forth again. "I think it was a chain."

"Who's?"

"I…I…Don't know." Alice frowned. "I think it was Persephone's."

####

The King of Diamonds and Clubs both entered Persephone's "home" their eyes alight with greed.

Her humble abode consisted of an old abandoned building with cobwebs infesting the darkened corners. Yet, the dimly lit center of the room contained a small round table with four wooden chairs (one of which was losing its fourth leg), a mattress with a tattered blanket, and one nicely furnished, firm, dark navy armchair which took its sturdy place in front of the (currently out of use) fire place.

The cards rushed to either side of the arm chair, their minds rushing forth with information to spill to their master. Persephone lay back in her best piece of furniture, her legs crosses as she stared blankly at the ashes in the hearth.

"Master. We have information. The Black Rabbit Chain stays with its own master Oz at all times. He has an illegal contract and is normally guarded by a legal contractor known as 'Raven'." The cards fed this information in unison, both feeling highly accomplished.

"Good, you may go." Persephone's deadpan voice commanded. The Cards glanced at each other. They had rushed here to beat the others…they had received the information as all of the cards thoughts were connected. They were here first…so they would receive the prize…they should be rewarded placement at the top of the deck.

"But what of our reward?" The King of Diamonds whined.

"You promised us first pick!" The King of Clubs shouted at their fading master.

"You were not first, and for trying to make her think you were means you will be punished." The Ace of Spade and Diamond appeared from the darkness. They used their blades to strike the cards on their unarmored necks, causing them to retract and become playing cards again.

"Please forgive my king." The Ace of Diamond Card Solider bowed placing the cards on top of the deck already accounted for on the mantel above the hearth.

"Is everyone back?" Persephone asked in her monotone again, her legs uncrossing as she lifted a hands to her face and buried herself in it.

"Yes, Master." Ace of Diamond said. "We are the only two still unfolded. Would you like us to return?"

Persephone did not answer, the Ace of Spade bent over her exhausted body.

"She has lost all of her energy, let us return." The Ace of Spade looked at the Ace of Diamond.

"Of course." They both nodded towards each other, and willingly transformed back into their humble cards, lying on the floor before the still body of their master.

####

It was true that Persephone loved all of her cards. She did not willingly favor one over the other on purpose. However, it was only the Aces that ever returned her love by vowing to protect her.

She considered the deck her family, but (as in most families) there are those who are lazy, blood-thirsty, betrayers, hypocrites, liars, secretive, loyal, courageous, hot-tempered, afraid, and so on…

That went for the Card Soldiers as well.

Each were a little different that the others. Yet, suits seemed to stick together, and the only mingling of suits took place in the similar numbered cards.

And still they were all Persephone's and she cherished each one of them, even when they denied her and her care…That was what made her blind to their differences…She did not see any of their faults…she treated them all as equals, it was only themselves that created the differences.

####

When Persephone awoke she felt absolutely nauseated, completely and sufficiently awful. Her head would not move from its resting spot in her hand, in fact, none of her limbs were willing to move at the moment.

"It's always like this, I'm such an idiot." She moaned softly to herself. Just like her to expend her energy like that. Opening all 54 cards exhausted her body to the point of…well...exhaustion…obviously. She finally moved her hand and sunk back into the comfort to the armchair. It's warm, soft material was her only comfort as she tried to focus her eyes through the agonizing pain.

Two aces lay at her feet. The Spade and Diamond, almost expectant…ready to follow her next move.

That was about the time the information all ran back through her memory…Alice…Oz…Black Rabbit…contract…Raven…

But still it seemed like a jumbled mess, her brain was so unwilling and unready to make a solid thought. Instead her eyes flicked to the rest of the deck where it was perched upon the mantel. Summoning the full power of her chain caused her to lose her energy, but why? She had never been able to figure that out…was she just not strong enough?

No…It was probably the Abyss' fault…That was her philosophy…If anything went wrong it was because of the Abyss, because it was evil. It hated her and she hated it. It was the reason her life was so empty…loveless...and even painful…The Abyss was always to blame…

####

Persephone had finally regained most of her strength and she gathered her deck placing it on the table, speaking to it as it sat motionless.

"Since the Ace of Diamond was the first with the information he will be at the top of the deck, followed by the Ace of Spade, for saving Diamond from being caught by Alice, and then the four of Club for his spectacular job the other night as the scapegoat card."

The cards made no sound, they did not move, they did not argue…

"Good."

All the cards new this game. Accomplish the objective first and they get the top of the deck.

Everyone else is shuffled fairly.

Persephone rubbed her temples slowly. Her head was still recovering from her stupid energy stunt. It meant Alice would be tested lightly…tonight…

####

Oz, Gil, and Alice walked along the darkening streets. Gilbert had found them in the late afternoon and had demanded that they stay in his sight until they got home. Alice was many steps ahead still keeping an eye out for the "chain" she had seen that morning.

Oz was hanging back by the thoughtfully downcast Gil.

"So what happened between you and your brother, Vincent?' Oz asked quietly.

"How did you…"

"It's written all over you face." Gilbert just stared at his young charge. It was really a challenge to try and hide anything form Oz, he was so observant and caring that Gil found it difficult to keep his personal issues a secret.

"We just talked." Gilbert Nightray sighed. "About me mainly…Don't worry about it…"

"Okay." Oz chimed beaming at his friend. The Raven tugged on his hat, turning his face to hide his own small smile. Oz was so kind, and though he looked like a kid he was actually about twenty five years of age.

"Will you two slowpokes hurry up? Raven! You always slow us down!" Alice yelled form a block down the road.

"Come on!" Oz said lightly taking off in a run. Gil began to sprint to keep up with him.

"Slow down!" He yelled out as Oz and Alice raced ahead.

"Gil! Hurry up!" Oz laughed.

"Guys! Persephone!" Gil yelled.

"What?"they yelled

"Per-Se-Pho-Ne!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to keep them in sight.

"Who cares about that legend!" Alice shot back with a laugh.

"But…"

"Oh please let them continue…" the feminine voice seemed to encompass them as Alice e and Oz froze, Gil, still determined to reach them, ran harder than ever at the sound of her voice. "I would love to hear about my legend…continue…" the end of her sentence ensued her light chuckling. When Gil reached the other two he pulled out his revolver facing a darkened ally. "Ah, ah, ah…we can't have that now, can we?"

####

"Gil, behind you!" Oz yelled, but the large metallic being had already snuck up behind him and hit the revolver from his hand. Another one of the beings picked it up surveying the handgun.

The Ace of Spade held the hand gun pointed toward the ground, the Four of Clubs had disarmed the man named Gil, and now Persephone emerged from the darkness the Ace of Diamonds at her side.

"Hello, Black Rabbit." Persephone's dark gaze fell on the Chain that had its hands clenched at its side.

"Oz, stay behind me." Gil instructed stepping between Oz and the dark woman who had emerged from the darkness.

"No need to be frightened. A legend is just a legend…well…" her face developed its malevolent grin. "…I guess most of it _is_ true…" She nodded and the Ace of Spade and Four of Club surrounded Oz and Gil, and the Spade of Diamond turned to face Alice, its blades at the ready.

"You jerk! I bet I could beat you with my hands behind my back!" Alice yelled.

"Go easy on her." Persephone instructed and the Card Solider leapt into a frenzy of sword dances.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stolen**

_Authors Note: Well Sorry I have not updated in a while, but I have been really busy. So here is the third chapter. Oh, and a thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who has set my story as a favorite. Thanks for the support! Oh, and to my wonderful editor, __celticskyedancer__, who reads these for me before I post them and deals with my awful grammar mistakes and so on. I owe her a lot! Anyway, Read and enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Alice dodged every one of the Ace's attacks. Its spinning freeze was no match for her nimble agility that allowed her to free herself of every close cut. The Ace of Diamond just kept throwing blatant stabs her way, flashy moves, but not good enough to hit the chain which bore a human likeness.

The Ace of Diamond suddenly spun, flinging its arms out to catch the Black Rabbit; however, when Alice avoided the attack, the Diamonds blade became stuck in the plaster of a building. The Diamond quickly began to try and tug the piece of weaponry out, but it was no use. The wall was holding firmly to the Ace's blade. Alice grinned widely, jumping up and kicking out at the helpless solider. The Card tried to duck but the sole of her foot hit the unprotected part of its neck.

The card immediately folded back to its flimsy form gliding to the ground.

"Oz!" Alice yelled a gleam in her eye as she turned to face Persephone, ready to become the Bloody Black Rabbit.

####

Gil was trying to guard Oz form the two card soldiers that had slowly backed them into a wall. He kept a wary eye on them as their blades clicked together. Then he heard Alice's cry…

####

Oz was not even paying attention to the cards; he was looking at Persephone, who was slowly falling back against the alleyway her spear falling to the ground and her head drooping. Alice took out the Diamond card that Oz knew was barely trying, and then she yelled to him, turning to the collapsed girl.

Gil grabbed Oz and placed his hand on his forehead…

####

The Ace Spades and the Four of Clubs turned quickly to face the forming chain. The unleashed power emanated terror and ferociousness. Then they looked at Persephone…she was lying against the alley, her head drooping, and her spear lying on the ground beside her.

"Get her out of here." Spade ordered charging the chain and catching the B. Rabbits scythe with his two blades. The Four of Clubs grabbed Persephone and her spear and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

The roar of the B. Rabbit and the strength forced onto Spade's blades sent him hurtling into the brick wall. This time the scythe came around faster and Spade only had seconds to roll out of the way. He quickly began to dodge the attacks.

_"We're far enough."_ The signal came from the Four of Clubs and Spade quickly ducked under B. Rabbits next attack, sliding under its legs and taking off toward Oz and Gil, he jumped the human and turned down another street…gone

####

"Well, at least she's gone." Gil commented looking at the destruction that Alice had left behind. Said girl had changed back to her human form and was dusting off her clothes.

"Damn. I wanted a piece of her." Alice growled.

"Hey! Look at this…" Oz picked up the card Alice had battled first. The Ace of Diamond was on the face of the card, but the back held a different highly wrought symbol. The back of the card was as gold as the soldiers, trimmed in black. In the center was a bleeding white rose.

"A bleeding rose?" Alice's nose wrinkled slightly when she looked at the insignia.

"Interesting." Gil noted halfheartedly. "We should leave it here."

"Why?" Oz asked.

"Because she will come looking for it."

"Then I should keep it." Gil faced Oz his eyes sparked with uncertainty. "You see," Oz explained. "She was helpless when Alice was about to attack her. I don't even think she was trying to hurt us. I just think she was gathering information."

"Oz…I…" Gil began.

"So I'll keep it, that way we can meet her again."

"Good I want another shot at her," Alice said triumphantly grabbing Oz and making her way back to Gil's apartment.

"Wait up." Gil sighed walking after them. _This was not a good idea…_

####

Persephone woke up to dim room. Her body collapsed in her comfy chair. The chair might be warm, but the darkness surrounding her left her cold. Only a dim light came from her ceiling.

Stupid. That was the only word for the stunt she pulled. She could have gotten killed. She wanted to be able to chase Alice down before she got away…before she lost the chance…because…she wanted…to know…

Her gaze fell on the floor where Ace of Spade and the Four of Clubs lay silent.

For the first time in her life she had become completely exhausted in front of someone…shown weakness to a foe…her heart felt funny and her head was telling her that she needed to talk.

And, as she did when any new feeling invaded her body, she got up and picked up her Ace of Spades, returned the four of clubs to the deck, and searched for the other Aces. She found the Club and Heart.

She always let her Aces speak to her at a time like this…they were the only ones that treated her like a part of something…a family?

Her energy had returned, and by the look of everything, especially the dust gathering on the cards, she had been out for at least two days. She riffled through the cards once more…

The Diamond could not be found.

"No…" She whispered… "No…No…No! NO!" The word became a scream and she threw the other three Aces on the floor commanding them to come forth. Spade grabbed Persephone as soon as he was unfolded. She tried to lash out against him but he held her hands clamped to her side. "What did you do!?" She screamed in his unmoved robotic face.

"He's with the human, Oz," Spade said quietly.

"How could you? You abandoned your brother!" Spade growled at her words, his piercing eyes narrowing.

"I saved you. I chose to save you, Diamond knows that," he said releasing her wrists.

"No!" She cried pounding on the cards metal chest, inflicting no pain on the warrior. She fell to the ground and Heart slowly moved to her side.

"We have to find him." Club insisted.

"Agreed." Heart nodded lifting Persephone into her chair.

"It would be a suicide mission." Spade grunted. "The B. Rabbit was more powerful than we anticipated, if she does not get all of us, she will get Persephone."

"We have to get Diamond." Club insisted.

"Face it; they have probably already deleted him." Spade turned his head as he said this. Club gasped stepping away and shaking her head, her eyes widening in terror.

"Don't you dare go there." Heart slapped Spade across his face. "He is not dead."

"It's suicide." Spade sighed, trying to remain calm as he repeated himself.

"Then we go to kill or get killed." Persephone said in less than a whisper. "I will get him back…even if I have to give a ransom…even if I have to make a sacrifice…but trust we will not die as long as I can fight."

_"That's what worries me,"_ Spade thought, Club and Heart looked at him out of the corners of their eyes receiving his thoughts. Persephone got up and motioned for the three Card Soldiers to come before her. They all obeyed, kneeling in front of their master.

"I will get Diamond back," she said walking past them; they remained facing where she had been. She reached and took her spear form its resting place by the hearth. "But I refuse…" She brought the spear to her side, its blunt end stretched near the first cards neck. "To lose the rest of my family…"

"Yes master." The three cards bowed their heads and Persephone quickly tried hit the back of each of their necks in one swipe. Club and Diamond took the surprise and fell, but Spade sprung up and grabbed the spear. Persephone stared at him intently as he took out his own blade.

"If that is what you think is best…" Spade said. "Then I will have to go against you."

"Spade…" Persephone felt a heat rise in her chest. "I never thought you would betray me."

"I will not. At least not in my orders. I will only betray you in my thoughts. Please, do not die." And with hat the Ace of Spade tapped his own neck and fell back to the ground the face of his card staring back at her.

"I am sorry Spade…I made you think wrongly…I will not be taking you with me…or Heart or Club…I will not lose you three…" She set the three Aces up on the mantel and picked up the rest of her deck. "Suicide or not, I will return." Persephone placed a hand on the Aces, caressing them carefully with her hand. And once wishing them goodbye, she took for the door, her heart filled with one goal…Diamond had to be returned to their family.

####

Oz kept the Ace of Diamond in a small drawer in his room. Gil had advised him many times to get rid of it, he knew it would bring something great and terrible…but he needed to know…

If Persephone had wanted to kill Alice she would have done it quicker…something was different. This goddess had to be human…

####

Persephone first went to their confrontation space…and when the card was not there she continued on… No one could understand the turmoil her head was going through…it was like she was lost at sea now that a piece of her chain was missing.

Persephone was looking for the B. Rabbit's residence by herself. She kept her cloak around her clothing and walked among the crowds keeping her eyes and ears open for anything.

Diamond had to be found…she didn't care if it took her hours…days…months…she would find Oz, Gilbert, and Alice and each of them would pay for stealing her card.

####

A slender red-headed woman watched the figure of Persephone comb the streets. A grimace covered her smile, hate in her eyes. This was the little spawn of death…the one that she had been looking for since she found of her existence…She didn't care about the others and what they wanted…she would kill the wretched wench just like she killed anyone that maddened her…first capture…then torture…painful and agonizing torture...and finally death…death befit for a goddess…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Juno's Horror**

Persephone was out on her third day of searching. Along a busy street she saw too many figures to identify any of them as the children she was looking for. Instead she hung around the streets walking back and forth. Determined not to leave this street until she was sure that they were not present.

"Hey, you!" Persephone ignored the shout, thinking it was just some angry shop keeper yelling at a thief of some sort. It was not until the hand landed on her shoulder that she realized the shouting was for her.

"That was a mistake." She hissed grabbing the hand and flinging the body over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her. The heavy man hitting the ground attracted a lot of attention. Many people froze in their tracks looking at the thin woman who had just throw a full grown man over her shoulder and onto the hard pavement. "What do you want?" She growled.

"You dropped this." He said handing her a feather.

"No I didn't." Persephone looked at the quill quizzically; it was a peacock feather of the sharpest green and blue.

"It fell from your cloak." Persephone took the feather and the man stood up carefully. "Wow that was a good throw, how did you learn that!" He laughed, Persephone just stared, slightly shocked that the man was not angry with her. "Well, I hope you don't drop anything else." She stood up and walked off with one finally wave. Once he was gone Persephone turned the feather over in her hand.

"Odd." She whispered looking around at the starring crowd. She glared at them and they immediately began about their business again, and she did as well, tucking the feather into her hair behind her ear. It was a pretty feather for having fallen to the ground in a crowd…

####

Gilbert stared out is window. Once convincing himself he did not see Persephone he volunteered to go and get food.

"Oh! Meat!" Alice sung happily.

"Please Gil, Alice really wants some," Oz begged.

"Fine," Gil said. "I'll see what I can find." He left the apartment locking it on his way out. He was taking extra precautions today; every step he took was carefully planned as he kept his eyes out for any kind of hint to the goddess of darkness.

"Is that all?" the street vendor asked Gil, the sack packed with meat and various other foods.

"Yeah," he said paying the man. Night had begun to fall and now he felt a sense of cold that he knew could only mean Persephone would be lurking for him somewhere. He quickly hurried back to his home amongst the dwindling crowd…feeling as though eyes were upon him the whole time.

####

Persephone had spotted Gilbert when he was shopping. She had hidden amongst the small crowds watching him return. The man seemed scared, nervous about getting back…

Good…

Anything that made him nervous about her gave her the upper hand…she wanted them to be scared of her.

When he entered the building of apartments she followed in the shadows, her hood up and her stealth like that of a fox. He entered his own apartment and she quickly disappeared back outside the building, remembering the number of floors and calculating the window she would have to enter to get in.

Once that was done she began her return to her place. Her mind wandered as she took the next street and found it completely deserted.

####

Juno sat upon the rooftop of the closest building to Persephone. Her chain, the Peacock, ruffled its feathers and stretched them to their full fan. It began to make a sound, but Juno quieted it, her flaming hair wiping past her face in the light breeze above the buildings.

"You will pay for being the spawn of Ceres…" Juno muttered. "You filthy wench." And she stood ready to take the girl by surprise.

####

Persephone pulled out her deck, yawning. For some reason her body felt so completely exhausted. After a good day of rest, then she would be able to reclaim the Ace of Diamond. She slowly drifted into her own world, pausing in her journey back as she counted her cards. They were all there except for the Aces…it was funny…

The Aces were her family…theses other cards…they were her helpers, her sliders…but they never took time to understand her. Yet, she still loved them. She…she…she did not know what she would do without them…

It was that kind of thinking that threw her off her guard…If Persephone would have stuck to her normal ways of travel and rest then she would not have been so exhaustedly absentminded… and now she would pay for her day dreaming…

####

"Hello wench." A shrill voice came from behind her. Persephone spun around, realizing she had no energy and no spear to accompany her. "I see you got my gift." The slender, leanwoman had flaming red hair and wore a flowing pink gown with gold and silver adornments. Her flaming red hair would have been her most pronounced feature, if not for the peacock resting on her arm.

"What did you call me?" Persephone might have been tired, but she was not going to let it show.

"My peacock's feather had made you tired has it not?" She stoked her bird slowly ignoring her for the moment.

"This…" Persephone pulled the feather form her hair and threw it to the ground. "How…why?" She asked slowly her knees becoming weak.

"This would have never happened if you were never born. Just blame your wench of a mother for having a wench of a child."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Juno…the Queen of the Goddesses…oh; you mean your mother never told you? Well, that's not my fault." She grimaced at Persephone who was now sitting on the ground against her will. "Hmmm…the spells working better than I thought, you must have worked hard today…although I can tell your mind is fighting it. Don't worry, this will take a long time." Her grimace turned into a smile and she walked over to the struggling maiden. "We'll begin with the torture now, shall we?"

####

Persephone could not believe her ears. Her heart was racing and her mind was as active as ever, but her body was an unmovable weight. She tried so hard, but all she could do was stare at the woman who took her deck and placed her peacock on the ground.

"You might want to close your eyes…" She chuckled. "It will be less painful." She turned toward her bird which spread its enormous tail. "Go ahead Arabella." The bird closed its own golden eyes and Persephone watched in horror as the eyes of blue on its tail opened, a thousand blue and gold eyes now staring into hers. "First one, the Four of Clubs." Juno chunked the card into the air and one of the eyes focused on it. Its feather detached from the tail and quickly sliced through the flimsy card and then returned to its place among the others.

"No!" Persephone tried to yell, but only her head could scream at itself, and only her eyes could show her pain.

"Next, the Jokers." The two cards went in the air, and two feathers sliced those in half.

"Stop!" The cry pierced through what was supposed to be silence. "There my family!" Persephone screamed.

"They're cards," she said an evil look entering her eye. "And here they go." She threw them all ingot the air and Persephone tried to close her eyes, but they remained open as the feathers cut through every last one.

"No!" She screamed even louder tears running down her face.

"Congratulations," Juno said. "You are the first to ever break my sound and sleep spell. "You must be quite the goddess; too bad that won't last very long." The peacock had slowly moved up to Juno as she spoke. Persephone's eyes turned on her; rage upon rage was heaped into her soul as she stared back at this woman.

"Damn you," Persephone whispered. Juno slapped her enough to make her skid onto the ground.

"You pathetic creature, you are truly your mothers daughter."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I can, because of your mother, because you don't deserve the power you have!" She kicked the frozen body and Persephone felt a rib break in her chest. "Oh, you will feel pain, you little wench, you will feel pain and then when you cannot even beg for mercy anymore, then I will kill you."

Terror filled the Goddess of Darkness as the eyes of the bird turned and narrowed on her.

"Start with one." Juno instructed. The feather shot of and cut through her shoulder. "Two." Two more, a cut up her chest, and a cut to her forehead. "Thr…" Persephone screamed and suddenly stood up.

The pain had finally gotten to her. Juno had killed her very home…her very family…her only trustworthy friends. She promised she would get home…and get home she would… Persephone felt her body release the spell and she grabbed the sharpened feather that had been in her hair all day. She snapped it and the bird gave a squealing cry of agony. She ran for Juno and grabbed her by the neck strangling her.

"You killed them!" Persephone was mad…crazy…she was ready to kill everything to get them back…anything for her cards. The Peacock slowly turned its head and looked at its dying master, it squealed, and Persephone had seven feathers slice up her back. She gasped and fell to the ground in a heap.

Juno rubbed her throat taking in deep breaths of the cool night air. "Come on Arabella, let's go. You have finished your job here." Juno glanced at the unmoving body, kicking it for good measure. When the body did not move she turned to leave. She stooped down and patted the peacocks head. "Well done." And as she left she glanced over her shoulder one more time before leaving with her chain.

_ Good riddance…she was better off dead anyway._

####

Oz was rotating the Ace of Diamonds in his hands, still fascinated with the small card's appearance versus what it actually was. Gil and Alice were each other's throats again, but Oz just ignored them, as usual. Back in Gil's apartment it felt safe to stick around for awhile, but the fact that Persephone had not come yet was really beginning to tick Oz off…and he really didn't know why…

"You stupid seaweed head!" Alice yelled.

"Hello everyone!"Break's voice echoed past Gil's and Alice's yelling as he materialized from a cabinet a few feet away.

"What the hell are you doing here, clown!" Alice barked.

"I'm simply here to see if it was true!" Break glanced at Oz, his one red eye drifting to linger on the bleeding rose that faced him. "And it seems it is." Break pranced over taking the card form Oz. "Look at this! I never thought she would forget one of them…" he flicked his wrist and threw the card across the room expecting something to happen. When the card fell to the ground everyone looked at him.

"What was that for?" Gil asked.

"Oh! It didn't work!" Emily pouted form his shoulder.

"I've been trying to provoke it all day." Oz said walking toward the card.

"Yeah, it's been really annoying. You're my manservant Oz, shouldn't you be listening to me more that playing with that stupid card," Alice huffed.

"Maybe we are just not provoking it in the right way." A glint of evil touched Break's eye.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you are thinking." Gil muttered.

"Well, maybe if we try to rip it, then it will come to life." Break smiled as Oz reached down.

And the sounds of clashing scissors meet all of their ears.

Gil quickly grabbed Oz and pulled him away, Alice tensed, and Break stood quite still, still curious. The Ace's eyes glared down at them, but he was preoccupied as he ran to the window, opened it, and jumped into the open air.

"Okay," Gil said staring after the card.

"Let's follow it!" Oz chimed running to the door.

"Wait for me!" Alice called running after him.

"Hold on!" Gil yelled taking off.

"Ha-ha! This is fun!" Break laughed, climbing out the window and vanishing from sight.

####

The Ace of Diamond had only formed because of Persephone's burst of energy from fighting the spell. Now he knew he only had seconds to reach her…but it was too late.

His master was in a heap on the ground, and when he reached to touch her, she never moved.

"No." his robotic voice softened as he stooped to her body. His hands reached out and slowly and picked her off the ground. Her hair was matted against her face and blood was trickling along his metal fingers. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth slightly opened. He quickly began to think and turned to face the upcoming footsteps his other hand procuring a blade.

"If you manage to step any closer, I will attack you. If you try to harm her more, I will slaughter you." Oz stopped at the cards words, and looked out over the girl's body. Alice stopped behind him, slightly shocked. After moments of silence, Gil finally caught up and quickly stepped in front of Oz, despite the Cards menacing glare.

"Wait." Oz said side stepping his guard. "Please let us help." Alice and Gil looked at each other and then at Oz.

"Are you crazy?" they both nearly shouted. He just smiled at them.

_"Diamond, you need to get her to safety, even if it is with these people."_ The message came from Spade, and Diamond picked Persephone up off the ground turning to face them.

"Please. May I enter your humble abode and be obliged to render care to my master until she is fully functional again?" Oz, Alice, and Gil all stared at the card who had given up his weapon to carry his master. Alice suddenly had a funny feeling in her chest.

"Please Gil?" Gilbert Nightray looked down at his charge, who was pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, Seaweed head, let him come!" Alice ordered.

"Fine." Gilbert turned putting his head in his hand. "This is a mistake…" he grumbled leading them back.

"Follow us!" Oz called, and the Ace of Diamonds quickly strode to them carefully taking his master to their "humble abode."

Once they were gone, Xerxes Break emerged from the nearby shadows, bending over the pieces of cards in the ground.

"This is odd! They have not managed to disappear yet…" He carefully picked up a few pieces. "I wonder…" and the Rainsworth's servant began to pick the pieces of deck off the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dies Irae**

Juno returned from her escapade bubbling with excitement and joy. She had snuck into the back door of a seemingly abandoned building and proceeded into a tunnel leading below ground toward a locked door. She rapped on the door three times and waited in the silence.

"Who's there?" A muffled voice commanded.

"Juno! Let me in!" she chided, and a clicking noise was heard from behind the bolted door before a large man flung it open.

"Glad to see that you made it back alive," the brute of a man muttered darkly.

"You say that like I wouldn't!" Juno flared. "What is wrong with you Vulcan? Stop being slow and try to think for once!" Juno slapped him hard across the face and he shrank back into the shadows. A fair headed girl watched with laughing eyes as Vulcan basically bowed to Juno, shying away from her terrible strength.

"Hello Juno. How did it go?" The woman asked finally pulling her gaze form the man. Juno glanced at the woman who was draped in an elegant dark brown top that dipped low and had a pink ruffle under it. Her skirt that barely skimmed the floor was a copper color and offset her golden hair and enhanced her amber eyes.

"Well indeed my dear Venus!" Juno almost sang floating toward her and kissing her forehead. "She is gone!"

"That is good to hear!" A tall man with flaming red hair strode in from two large oak doors, descending down a flight of stairs to greet his mother. His raiment consisted of a black suit and tie with a red vest. He strode quickly to his mother. "Come! We must celebrate her death!" Though underground, the tunnel Juno entered from had gone from a narrow passage to a shimmering marble paradise. Juno let her son take her arm as he led her around to the stair case, offering his other arm to Venus. "Vulcan!" He looked over his shoulder and shouted. "Make sure to get Mercury to summon the others." Vulcan nodded feebly gazing at Venus who was snickering at him even as she followed the man up the stairs.

Vulcan waited a few moments once they closed the doors; he knew some of the others would have heard the conversation. And sure enough a lightheaded man quickly entered the entrance hall form a side door. He had a golden jacket, black pants, and a ruffled red shirt.

"Ah! Vulcan, was that Juno I heard come in?" The man quickly approached the doorman.

"Aye, Apollo," Vulcan muttered.

"Must be Juno," a girl with short purple hair sighed from behind Apollo, twirling an arrow in her hand.

"Try not to complain too much, Diana." Apollo gave the hunchbacked man a smile and they proceeded to the hall as well. Next came Mercury. Vulcan stopped the youngest member of the Dies Irae to inform him of Juno's return. The silver haired boy smiled widely, smoothed his longs green tunic and black pants, and then nodded toward Vulcan a green tortoise appearing by his side. Without a word Vulcan opened the door and the tortoise ran out followed by its master.

It was a few minutes before more footsteps came into the entrance hall. Minerva clad in her maroon and pink armor held a sword at her side and a helmet in her hand. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her sharp nose turned toward Vulcan, her piercing black eyes just like her mothers. "I assume that this means we have a meeting," the woman droned. Vulcan just nodded as she swept into the hall.

"Vulcan, I'm back!" Mercury's light voice called through the door. With the messenger entered three other comrades. Jupiter, who was supposed to be the head of the Dies Irae, entered with a powerful stride ignoring the doorman as he strode to the meeting room. Vesta, a silver haired maiden dressed in a simple blue dress smudged with slight ashes and muttering to herself as she followed Jupiter. Finally came Neptune who nodded briefly at Vulcan before proceeding to the meeting, his sea-foam green cape billowing behind him.

"Is that everyone?" Mercury asked.

"Pluto has not shown," Vulcan grunted.

"Hmmmmm…"The messenger looked around the hall; a dark cloaked figure was at the top of the stair case. Once spotted the figure smoothed back his blue hair and glided forward.

"Well nice to see the brute and the lackey are doing well." He smirked. "I guess I might as well go join the others…" He moved to enter where most of the Dies Irae group sat waiting. "Oh and by the way, Vulcan, you may want to close that door before we get any riff raft." The man snickered to himself disappearing behind the doors.

"Pleasant Pluto as always." Mercury sighed. "Come on old friend, we had better get in there."

####

In the meeting room Juno smiled menacingly, her comrades trickling in slowly. Once Vulcan had finally closed the meeting room's doors Juno cleared her throat.

"Everyone I have some very important information." If it was even possible, the woman's grin grew wider. "She is dead!"

####

Gil walked about his kitchen preparing breakfast, including some sausage he had bought to keep Alice quite. He was about to begin humming to himself when a strange knocking noise made him jump. He looked around, but nothing appeared to be out of order. He was just about to go back to his cooking when the cabinet below him shot open and knocked him back a few steps.

"Good morning!" Xerxes Break emerged from the small space with Emily resting on his shoulder.

"Use…the…door." Gilbert said though clenched teeth.

"Now where is the fun in that?" He smiled at Raven, who simply straightened himself. Gil was about to speak when, ignoring him completely, Break simply walked from the room into the small apartments living area. The only visible living things were Oz's sleeping body curled up on the couch and Alice's black hair that was poking out from under a few blankets.

Gilbert eventually walked into the room from behind Break.

"So where is she?" He asked with a smile. Gilbert responded with a nod toward the bedroom. "Ahhh…" Break began to make his way toward the door, but Gilbert stopped him.

"You do not want to go in there. That card is overly protective."

"I take it that means our prisoner is not doing so well?" He pouted slightly.

"I have no idea; the card chain will not let any of us in," Gil whispered, trying to let Oz and Alice sleep.

"Oh, well I'm glad I brought back up then." Breaks face illuminated with his smile again as a quiet knock came to the door. Gil shot Xerxes a very hard look as he approached the door.

"I'm so sorry we have to disturb you this early, Break insisted I come." Sharon Rainsworth smiled up at Gil form the doorway. Raven quickly stood out of the way as the girl strolled into the room. "Oh my, I thought they would be up by now." She whispered seeing Alice's blanket move up and down with her breathing.

"I will get them up My Lady!" Break said loudly.

"Oh wait…" Sharon began, but it was too late. Alice had frozen and slowly peeked out of her covers. Unfortunately, when she saw Break, much of her hissing ensued.

"Get out of here you creepy clown!" She yelled causing Oz to sit up and rub his eyes. Alice wadded her covers into a ball and threw them at Break. In turn he simply side stepped them, resulting in Oz getting knocked back onto the couch as the blankets impacted with his sleepy head.

"Wha if goin onf?" Oz's voice was muffled by the blankets.

"Alice please calm down!" Sharon tried to reason as the B. Rabbit chain ducked behind the chair she had been laying in.

"It is too early in the morning, what is he doing here?" She hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'm only here for the prisoner!" Break almost sang gliding to the door of the bedroom.

"Break…wait!" Oz and Gil shouted. Gil froze and Oz shook the rest of his covers off trying to stop him from opening the door.

The card solider stood steadily in front of the door. Xerxes Break simply smiled at the chain, which pulled out his blades in turn.

"My mistake!" Break grinned turning away as if he would close the door. The Ace of Diamonds relaxed, but all too soon as the man slid into the bedroom from between the chains legs. It took Diamond a second to realize what had happened, and by the time he had turned around Break was standing over his master.

"Do not touch her or you will receive a very painful price." The Card Soldier turned and sent a blade for Xerxes' back. However, the man was ready and pulled his own blade form the cane he carried.

"I've always wanted to duel." He grinned as the chain unleashed another attack. Break seemed to be having fun as Gil, Oz, Alice, and Sharon approached the door watching the chain try to protect its master.

####

When Persephone began to fade back into conciseness her head felt like it was pounding. In fact, she swore she could hear clashing swords in her head. But as her eyes flicked open and her senses came online she realized that was not sense of her mind, it was happening right now.

A man with a blade was fighting Diamond. The card saw her eyes open and in that moment he missed the blades gilt flying into his abdominal plat, sending the chain to the floor.

"Any last words?" Break asked playfully.

"Don't you dare!" Break was surprised by the sudden kick to his legs. Persephone had pulled herself form under the covers and leapt from the bed, taking out his knees.

"Persephone!" Diamond said quickly and she pulled the man's blade from the ground where he had dropped it.

"Do not touch him, or I will kill you." Persephone pointed the blade at the man's neck her figure completely menacing with her clothing still blood stained and her eyes slightly bloodshot.

"How long can you stay like that?" Break asked with a smirk. Persephone faltered, her head already screaming from the moment she climbed from the bed. Diamond stood to help her, but Persephone noticed a smaller hand suddenly grasping hers. She glanced down to see a small girl with auburn hair dressed in a very neat and expensive gown of purples and pinks. The girl's eyes were calm and filled with concern.

"Please lay back down," her soothing voice said. Persephone cast a look back at the man who had re-sheathed his blade. Diamond followed his master closely afraid of losing her again. Once Persephone was back on the bed the girl set down a bag she had been carrying.

"What is that?" Persephone asked.

"It is to help you."

"But, I do not understand…" Persephone's head was swimming.

"Just lay still." Sharon began to rummage around in the bag. "Where are the scars?"

"Along her back bone I am afraid. She would have to lie prostrate for you to witness the wound." Diamond replied.

"Oh, well then, everyone needs to leave the room immediately." Sharon turned toward her fellows.

"Come on, I can finish making your breakfast," Gil muttered.

"Meat!" Alice yelled happily as she, Gil, and Oz left the doorway.

"Are you sure My Lady?" Break asked.

"Everything will be fine." She beamed.

"Persephone?" Diamond turned toward his master.

"Leave, its fine." Persephone muttered fixing her head upon the pillow. Break and the chain nodded as they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Roll over please," Sharon said sweetly. Persephone obeyed hoping this girl and these people were worth trusting. "It may sting."

"Fine."

"You are Persephone right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sharon."

####

In the Hall of the Dies Irae, most of the members had scattered. After Juno's small speech it was only right for all the members to retreat to their own quarters. At least, that was what Juno had always had them do after meetings. Besides, it was getting quite late.

Neptune sat in his room brooding over the quest Juno had accomplished. He was very envious of her, of her power and leadership. But mostly of the control she showed over her husband. He had been trying to get his brother to bend to his superiority for years and then his wife takes his place just like that. It was humiliating for him. The large, muscular man put his hand to his face.

Was he even sure this girl was gone?

And with that simple thought the sea dragon Neptune had controlled since the day the Dies Irae began appeared.

"Delmar…" Neptune glanced at the creature as it wound itself into a large coil over his floor. The chain glanced at his master his sharp teeth clanking as the chain seemed to laugh and smile at Neptune. "Find her." It was all Neptune had to say before the creature grinned even wider.

Neptune began to smile too as his chain vanished.

Hopefully this would be a "successful" reconnaissance mission.

####

Pluto entered his own room in silence. His eyes were distant and unfocused. How could this be? How could she be dead?

He sat on his bed resting his chin on his hand. In the windowless room he thought the walls were closing in around him, that they were slowly crushing his own existence.

His eyes turned bloodshot as his chain whimpered form the corner. "Shut up!" he hissed, clutching his hair.

No…no…he had to stay in control…her defeat depended on it.

####

Juno waited in the hall until everyone else had retired to their quarters. Her grin was wide and nothing could wipe it away. Her whole goal was complete, she felt rejuvenated, so much that she did not care about how old she was. She still looked quite young and beautiful. Now she felt that way, now Ceres was gone completely. She could no longer haunt those of the Dies Irae through her daughter. Everything was fine…everything was perfect...

"Juno?" a voice asked timidly form behind her. The woman spun around her face now twisted into a grimace. Mercury sat upon one of the several couches decorating the room. He had his elbow up on his chain watching her intently.

"What!" Juno snapped at the young man. Normally he greeted her with a smile, but this time his face was unusually stoic.

"Who was Ceres exactly?" he asked staring at her features as they paled slightly.

"You have done well to not ask questions so far, I do not expect that to change." She snarled, quickly leaving the room.

"Well then…" Mercury muttered as his chain vanished. "I guess I will just have to ask someone else…"

####

One tear traveled down her face…

Minerva clenched her hand around a small charm in her hand. "Ceres…how could she do this to you? I never thought she would succeed…" she opened her hand to take one final look at the golden owl that sat there so contentedly. "I swear I will keep your memories…" Minerva tucked the small trinket back into the fold of her armor.

A growl almost mad the woman jump from her chair.

"Oh it's you." She was relied to only see the Siberian tiger that stared up at her with glowing yellow eyes. "No worries Sofiya…" she spoke more to herself than her chain. "Let's get some rest."

####

"Okay now all you have to do is rest," Sharon Rainsworth said sweetly.

"Great," Persephone mumbled sarcastically. "That is all I need."

"Well at least you are alive," Sharon said. It was about the fourteenth time the girl had said that and it was really beginning to get on her nerves. Yet, she could not bring herself to snap at Sharon…with her charming and soothing voice, Sharon had managed to keep Persephone's mood low and trusting.

_"I think I would be better off dead,"_ Persephone thought to herself as Sharon stood to leave the room. "Hey," Persephone said abruptly as Sharon reached the door.

"Yes," Sharon said hiding a smile.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Sharon took the handle in her hand and swung the door open, after a few moments it shut, leaving Persephone to rest.

The holder of the card solider chain sighed. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She wanted out. She wanted to….she wanted…she…

_"My deck is gone…my family is gone…my treasure is gone…I have nothing…." _In her thoughts she began to wallow in despair…and only in this despair did revenge wallow and form growing her heart. She knew their name…Dies Irae…no matter how many of them there were she would take them down. For her mother…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunited**

Persephone felt like she had been trapped in her little room for an era. She watched the sun rise and set and only let people see her when she was hungry. Most of the time she rested, but her heart was ready to leave.

She had never been trapped in one place. She wandered to and fro never surrounded for too long.

Sharon had come in now and again to change her bandages and talk to her. For some reason she could not bring herself to tell the girl to go away. In fact, Persephone almost looked forward to having someone care for her. It reminded her of family.

But it was not enough for her to stay…

"Now," Persephone said. Diamond turned form his place at the window where he was admiring the sunrise.

"At this very instant? You are absolutely definite, Milady?" Diamond gave her a mildly considerate look for a chain.

"Yes." Persephone stood from the bed still in her ripped and blood stained clothes she constantly refused to remove. Diamond opened the window as Persephone glided over to him.

"Hmmm…it would be best for you to take a position farther away from the glass portal," Diamond ordered. He realized he would not fit through the open part of the window and grabbed the whole window seal. He ripped the window from the wall as quietly as he could (which was not very quietly, but seeing as the rest of the house was asleep…) He set the window down and picked up his master. "At this time we shall leave." Diamond stuck his head out the window, and then hesitated.

"What?"

"Are you positive there is naught an interest you wish to peruse before we depart?"

"No, I do not want to," Persephone said flatly.

"Satisfactory." Diamond jumped from the window.

####

Xerxes Break was in a carriage. As it bounced up and down he stared listlessly out the window. With no one around, he was unusually quiet. He laid his chin on his open palm curling his fingers in as he watched the buildings go by slowly, sucking on a hard candy

His thoughts flickered between many subjects.

_Sharon_…his lips pulled into a small smile. She was like the Rook piece on his chess board. Valuable, yes, but only when the future is clear and the path is safe, as long as she was safe he would prompt her skills to be used. She was the reason he was in this carriage. He had to bring some mode of transportation to get her back to the Rainsworth Household so she could rest in her own bed instead of the stuffy apartment that Gilbert owned ….

_Raven_… he was a character. Break's face kept its smile, but now he leaned back, forcing his gaze from the window. Knowing him for ten years was certainly an advantage. He was just like the Knight piece available to move but only as long as he protected his pawn.

_Oz_...Break's small smile fell into a frown. The kid…or the 25 year old with the appearance of a child…he was the enigma to Break…how did he understand so much? For just a pawn he could just as well be the King, but Break refused to give him a higher rank than a pawn. In his mind Break knew there was something about the way Oz could see into everyone as though their thoughts were a book to him…and that chain of his…

_Alice_…the smile crept back upon Break's face. She was a very useful pawn, like her contractor she was new to his game…this made it so much more fun to tease and taunt her. Just like…

_Liam_…effectively another Rook, but he was not as blind as Break would like him to be. Break glanced around the carriage. It was Liam's master that gave him all the information Break would rather he be oblivious too…

_Barma_…this name made Breaks smile reverse into a scowl. The man was a Bishop. He would move to get knowledge and not care for the pieces in his way. He was a powerful piece, but a piece that was much harder to control. Unfortunately this made the game a challenge…but Break liked a challenge…

His enemy was smart too. The Baskervilles, Vincent, Zwie…and maybe…even possibly Echo…but it seemed almost impossible to tell…besides he really did not need to know his enemies names as much as their movements and the one controlling them…

Was he even in control?

_Himself_…well he knew himself quite well, what he liked what he did not care for. He would like to say he was the hand that guided these pieces. The truth was he knew he was the King piece…stuck and guarded only showing power when he was in danger or needed to demonstrate control. He could not control everyone, but he could watch them and make the adjustments needed to win his game….

This really only left one piece unnamed…The Queen…

Someone very valuable who knew more information, but knew how to deal with it…it would be the most valuable piece…well he would just have to see who that was…but what of more pawns to use…maybe…

_Persephone and the Chain of the Card Soldiers?_…they were still a mystery. The woman more than her chain…and the people who tried to kill her…is it possible that he was playing against two enemies?

Xerxes turned back to the window resuming his posture of watching the buildings. A larger smile formed on his face. He loved this game, no matter how complicated it became. His hand reached into his white jacket and pulled out a small black bag with remnants of card in it. _"I wonder if she wants these back?"_ He thought, tossing it up and catching it again.

"Look!" The cry from Emily made Break jump slightly, but he covered it by leaning toward the opposite window. The carriage was slowing as it approached Gil's apartment, and not too soon. The Ace of Diamond hit the ground only meters away and took off down the street, darting into the nearest alleyway.

"Oh! Good work Emily!" Break praised the doll on his shoulder.

"Emily is a genius!" The doll sang back. Break just grinned, jumping from the carriage and chasing after the mystery that was escaping his grasp. Maybe this chase would reveal more about her...and if she would prove to be useful at all…

####

Persephone just enjoyed the cool air on her face. It was nice to be out of the apartment the man named Raven occupied. It was not enjoyable at all, that place was so closed off just like…what was it like? Something was tugging at the back of her mind…something that seemed so familiar but so unknown…it was like she knew the place in her head, but not in her heart…

She pushed the feeling aside when she saw they were nearing her…home…her throat felt like it was closing as tears moved to her eyes.

"Do not cry…do not cry…do not cry…" She whispered to herself.

Diamond entered the familiar dark room and Persephone leapt from his arms ignoring all of her pain as she ran for the mantel and, in a burst of energy, watched as the three other aces appeared before her.

"Persephone!" Heart was the first one to have her arms around her.

"Diamond!" Club yelled, she ran over and shoved the card down. "Never do that again! You had me so worried! I thought you were going to die!" Diamond remained on the ground as Club yelled at him.

"Please! I have solely preformed to my duty in maintaining Milady's health until she retired to our abode." Diamond winced as Club pulled out a blade, but she quickly sheathed it helping her fellow chain up.

"You are hurt! Sit down." Heart had set Persephone into her chair gently. It was only then that her navy eyes had the chance to scan the room. Club and Diamond had joined Heart in standing over her and she gave then a small smirk that almost reached her tear stained eyes.

"Spade…" her voice whispered when she saw the card leaning firmly against the wall beside the hearth. His eyes looked at her briefly before looking away.

"_Say something_," Hearts voice hissed in Spade's head.

"_Yeah, you really should be nicer to her…she went through a lot_," Club chimed in.

_"She is hurting; your words may be the most comforting to her small ears,_" Diamond provided.

_"Shut up_," Spade shot back, glaring at all of them. _"I wanted to go…now we are the only ones left._"

"_All the more reason for you to talk to her,_" Heart thought quietly.

"Spade…I'm sorry," Persephone said. Even though Spade knew she did not mean it, it shocked him that she would even think to use those words. Forgiveness was not something the girl did well with. The card strode over to his master and bent over his golden eyes meeting her navy ones.

"No matter the cost I will help you avenge them," he said.

"You know me so well," Persephone responded.

"_Not exactly what I was going for_…" Heart's voice rang through his head.

"_I will not let the scum who did this get away with killing them_," Spade thought darkly.

"It will be hard though…with just the…five…of...us." Persephone's eyes grew hot with tears again.

"We will get our revenge," Spade offered. "I promise." Persephone wiped her tears away quickly and then wrapped her arms around Spades neck.

"I miss them," She confessed.

"We all do," he replied slightly shocked form her sudden affection. "Now, you need to rest. Some of us can go seek information; however, two of us will stay here." It was not a suggestion it was an order and if Persephone told them all to leave the other cards knew that two of them would stay to guard the house weather she knew it or not.

"No…not yet…" Persephone said releasing her card as she lay back in the chair. "Right now I just…" she never finished her sentence she just stared into the hearth her memories flooding her mind.

####

Xerxes Break had followed the girl and her chain to successfully note her hiding place. Now it was in his interest to return to Gilbert Nightray's apartment so it would seem like he knew everything that was going on.

In fact, when he arrived the scene was quite…well…loud.

"Damn it!" Gilbert Nightray kicked the bed in anger at the sight of the damaged window.

"Wow she must have wanted out," Oz acknowledged looking at the rubble in disbelief.

"Did she have to take the window out of the wall?" Gilbert muttered darkly.

"It's too early in the morning for this…" Alice mumbled rubbing her eyes, unfazed by the hole in the wall.

"What is going on?" Sharon entered the room quietly brushing pieces of hair form her face. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the window. "Oh no!" Gil muttered more curses as Sharon ran to the bed and realized Persephone was gone. "She was still ill…we have to find her!" Her eyes sparkled with determination.

"Sharon, we have no idea where she is," Oz sighed. "How could we find her?"

"I have an idea." Xerxes Break grinned as he emerged from under the bed. Gilbert jumped back.

"God, I hate it when you do that," Raven growled.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Break grinned. "GoOd" His facial features darkened almost in delight.

"Alice?" Oz glanced around to see his chain had left as soon as Break had entered the room.

"Oops, seems I scared her too." Breaks features returned to his normal wide smile.

"Break; do you know where she is?" Sharon approached her servant with pleading eyes. Sharon had grown an almost sisterly attachment to Persephone and wanted to make sure she was safe. Xerxes could tell her features were caressed with worry and concern.

"Of course. I have a carriage outside and we can go get her now," he suggested. Sharon was out the door before he had the chance to say another word.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Alice yelled at the girl dragged her along.

"Well, we best not keep the injured waiting," Break said slipping back under the bed and vanishing.

"One time I would like to see him use a door," Gil said grabbing his hat as he and Oz left the apartment as well.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank You to everyone who has reviewed my story! I appreciate every moment of your time and your reviews! Here is chapter 7, personally I do not think it is one of my best…but everyone has their ups and downs…right? Anyway, here is chapter 7, please…enjoy!_

**Chapter 7: Invitation**

"_You know, fighting the woman who did this will only cause her more pain_." The Ace of Hearts ran her hand along one of the rickety chairs in the apartment deep in thought. The Ace of Spades was in his usual spot leaning against the hearth, his eyes fixed on his master.

"_You cannot tell any of us you so not desire to get revenge for the sinful acts this woman committed on her_," Diamond replied looking at Heart from across the table.

"_I do…but that woman thinks she is dead, would it not be best to just…stay away from her_?" Heart asked. Spade shrugged.

"_Isn't the unexpected enemy given an upper hand_?" Club supplied from her place on the hearth.

_"Fine,"_ Heart gave in.

"Will you guys stop talking in your thoughts…?" Persephone was sitting impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Sorry, Milady," Diamond apologized.

"It's alright…" she lied, obviously miffed. All the cards could tell Persephone was anxious to get out, and it was true that her energy was almost fully replenished. Whoever took care of her did a magnificent job. However, it would be a while before she was allowed to fight again, at least the remaining aces would see to that.

"Persephone…" Heart began from behind her. "…how are you?"

Persephone's heart lurched. They were always around when she felt something new, or something this powerful… her anguish had turned into malice. Inside her were these strong desires that she wanted to fulfill no matter what the cost. Yet, her own chain could not understand that. Persephone knew they could tell emotions and knew what they were, but it was hard for them to feel the same pain she could.

"I feel…hurt," Persephone said quietly. "I have never felt more pain than this before, physically or emotionally."

"Oh…" Heart let out a harsh sound that seemed to be a sigh. "Well, maybe we should just take it easy for a while."

"No." Persephone's voice was a low growl. "I will find the Dies Irae."

"I agree with Heart," Club said.

"I give my favor to Heart's opinion," Diamond hummed.

"Spade?" Persephone asked looking at the card.

"I will serve you no matter what you decide," he whispered.

"_Oh, thanks for the back up._" Heart shot him a glare.

"_I think we should go after them as soon as possible before they figure out she is still alive,_" he replied silently.

"I would like to alter my opinion to complement Spade's thought," Diamond said aloud making Persephone give Spade a quizzical look. Spade just glanced away and Persephone could tell they were talking about finding the Dies Irae.

"Okay, fine…me too," Heart said.

"Guess that means I'm in," Club chimed.

"Alright." Persephone accepted closing her eyes. She would always get her way with them, it was the master-chain relationship…Spade was the one who understood it the most and he would always be by Persephone's side weather he liked the predicament or not.

Besides, Ceres had asked him to look after her daughter…so he would.

####

The sound of a carriage was nothing to Persephone. Sounds on the street outside were normal. Voices were not.

"Someone's here," she hissed jumping up and heading for the door. Her Card Soldiers quickly formed a barrier in front of her.

"Wait…they might pass," Spade insisted holding out a hand to stop their advance.

The door swung open…

####

When Gilbert, Oz, Alice, Sharon, and Break had exited the carriage they stopped for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked, directing the question at her servant, who was already missing.

"Where did he go?" Oz glanced around, nothing…not a trace of their escort. "Well, he normally knows what he's doing." He shrugged.

"Yes, be we have no idea what we are getting into, and I am not going in unarmed." Gilbert pulled out one of his revolvers while placing his left hand across Oz's head. Alice grinned widely as she petit human likeness changed into a ferocious black rabbit.

"Sharon..." However, Gilbert already saw that her unicorn like chain, Equis, was by her side. "Good." Gilbert approached the door first, pushing it open.

####

"Hold," Persephone commanded when Gilbert entered the door. The Bloody Black Rabbit entered behind him followed by Oz, Sharon, and a new chain Persephone figured belonged to the girl that had treated her wounds.

"Persephone!" Sharon called running forward, Spade instantly jumped in her way holding a blade out. The girl froze, her chain stepping in the way.

"Not so fast." Xerxes Break emerged from behind Persephone's chair. "I would hate for anything violent to happen." Instantly Spade, Heart and Club moved to protect their master. The only one completely relaxed was Diamond, who saw no harm in these people.

"Diamond, defend her," Spade growled.

"Milady is in no immediate danger except form the Bloody rabbit, who seems to desire revenge...but besides that no one means harm." Diamond looked at Persephone for back up.

"Stand down," she ordered, and her chain obeyed.

"Good, I was afraid our pawn would not cooperate," Break teased innocently.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Spade's blade shot toward the Rainsworth servant and clinked against Break's own blade. The card seemed shocked at his speed. "Impressive," he muttered pulling away.

"I must have hit a soft spot," Break teased again with his giant smile.

"What do you want? Why did you follow me?" Persephone's voice cut the air like a knife.

"You seem to be feeling better." Oz smiled.

"Humph." Persephone pivoted and walked toward her hearth.

"You still need to take it easy," Sharon said, her chain gone as she followed after Persephone. Gil fixed his gun back in its holster, and Alice became her human form again.

"I'm fine," Persephone lied.

"Sure you are..." Break grinned. "…because if you were not than your cards would be more defensive of you." Persephone flinched as the man sat on one of the rickety chairs rocking it back and forth.

"Is this really where you live?" Alice asked wrinkling her nose.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do now?" Oz asked.

"Look for the person that hurt me…and kill them." Her tone made the room feel like it dropped a few degrees. Even Break's smile faltered as Persephone sat in her chair and turned it to face everyone else.

"I have an idea!" Sharon chimed. Everyone looked at her enthusiastic face; Break popped a piece of candy in his mouth, admiring his lady's youthful innocence as she grinned widely. "She can stay with us!" Break almost choked as the chair beneath him broke and he toppled to the ground. "Oh no!" Sharon gasped as her servant coughed standing up.

"Ha…ha…" Oz snickered. Alice laughed the loudest and Gil hid behind his hand trying to stifle his own laughter. A light tinkling noise made Xerxes Break look up. Persephone was giggling and trying very hard to hide it as her frame shook with amusement.

"I am fine My Lady," Break said quickly recovering to his feet and plastering his wide grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, but I am not so sure about…" Break paused for a moment. Was this was the best chance to get to know her? Was this the best chance to discover who she was? Was this best chance to figure out the Dies Irae? "I think we should plan for her company straight away." His smile shrunk into a smirk that played across his eyes as he looked at Persephone.

"I do not think so," Persephone said recovering from her laughter in no time.

"_A nice place to rest,_" Club thought.

"_A chance to gather information,"_ Spade added.

"_A place for her to be safer and healthier than this dump_," Heart threw in.

"_A host who is trustworthy."_ Diamond shrugged at the looks he was shot. "_The girl I mean_."

"Persephone, consider this one," Heart said into her ear. "It would be an opportune chance to gather information." Everyone watched the card whisper something into her ear.

That was the right thing to say. Persephone trusted Heart's words, but trusted them more when they sounded like Spade's. Persephone's hand went to her chin and she let it sit there for a moment.

"Please!" Sharon could sense the debate and walked over to Persephone, smiling up at her with genuine enthusiasm. "I would love to have another girl there, especially one closer to my age."

"_Closer?_" All the Ace's wondered at once. Break looked at Persephone. _How old was she?_

"All right, on two conditions." Persephone's eyes flashed.

"What?" Xerxes Break asked.

"Any information about the Dies Irae that is here comes straight to me…" Break shrugged and Sharon nodded. "…and this chair comes too." It was an odd request, but Xerxes Break was instantly curious and thus agreed, supporting Sharon's choice to invite a friend over.

"Fine then." Persephone grinned maliciously.

"Well, I guess that means you will have to walk home!" Break waved at the trio still by the door, his grin encompassing his face.

"What?" Gilbert tensed his hand twitching above his gun.

"You evil clown!" Alice hissed.

"Come on guys! It will be fun," Oz chided. "Besides, we have to go shopping." The three left slowly.

"Bye Persephone. See you around," Oz called back.

"Bye!" Alice yelled.

"Good riddance." Gil muttered, still thinking about the window.

####

It took a little while, but eventually the chair had been lifted onto the carriage and Persephone entered cautiously into the well adorned carriage. She clutched her cards in her hand, a small twinge of nervousness entering her heart.

Break patted the seat next to him when she entered. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she took her place by Sharon, a smirk lighting her face.

"That was rude." The snide voice made Persephone jump. The doll upon Break's shoulder had moved slightly.

"Was that…" She shook her head. _She was hearing things…what next?_

"Emily, do not be rude to our new guest," Sharon said.

"Just look at her clothing; it's disgusting!" Emily's snide voice cut through the air again.

"Emily, you naughty girl." Break grinned at the doll.

_It can talk?_

"Sorry, Persephone. She should get used to you." Sharon sighed.

"Right." _This was just too weird_… but the doll was right. She looked like a walking horror, it gave the meaning of "the goddess of death" a new outlook.

"Do not worry; I am sure we can find something that will fit you." Sharon said laying a hand on top of hers.

"I would rather wear this." She insisted.

"Not like that." Sharon's nose wrinkled and Break hid a sinker. "I will have a servant fix it, and in the meantime you can wear something more…eloquent." Persephone opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"I would not argue. My Lady likes to play dress up and it seems you are a new doll." His smile met her eyes again. It was an enigma to her. Yes, an enigma of a smile.

"Break!" Sharon fumed her face slightly flushed.

"My apologies." He nodded to his master but kept his grin and eye on the new figure across from him. His gaze made her slightly uncomfortable but she did not show it, returning his grin with a smirk of her own.

When they reached the Rainsworth Household, Break got out first and helped Sharon from the coach. Once the younger girl was out on the drive Break turned back. Persephone looked at his hand as though it were some kind of monster.

"It will not bite." He grinned. "Neither will I." She carefully put her hand in his and he guided her down the step and onto the ground. "You may be Sharon's new doll, but you are my new pawn." In the instant she passed him he whispered into her ear. Persephone felt the world slow as his lips brushed her ear.

She pulled away from him quickly and gathered her blood stained skirts to follow Sharon up the stairs that lead to the giant mansion. Her face was overcome with surprise as she stared at the beautiful building.

Xerxes watched her back with keen eyes. She would be an unruly pawn…but control would definitely pay off…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pandora**

"Sharon!" Persephone's voice rang through the halls. It was her second day at the Rainsworth Manor and she had tried to make herself comfortable.

At the moment, however, Persephone had been forced into a scarlet corset and skirt that shown vibrantly against her pale skin. Unfortunately, her regular outfit had been fixed, but Sharon would not give up that easily.

"Get back here!" she yelled again. Nothing, not even a single footfall could be heard. "Fine, if you want to play that way." Her four Card Soldiers emerged suddenly. "Find Sharon, now." They were off. The mansion was much bigger than it looked on the outside and Persephone was beginning to think the younger girl was hiding in the immense courtyard out back.

She was infuriated as hair streamed behind her and her arms flung doors open searching the rooms for Sharon. "When I get my hands on you…what the?" something grabbed her and pulled her into a room.

"Break got Persephone!" Emily sang.

"AH…" She began to scream but his hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh…someone will hear us." Persephone's eyes narrowed and her fist clenched in the darkened room. The only light came from the curtains in the room that happened to be open just enough to let a slit of light in.

_I'm_ _going to kill you if you do not let go of me in five seconds…what the hell are you doing?_

Her thoughts flared as his hand ran down her side. She bit his hand hard and twisted away throwing a punch, he parried her attack easily.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"You look much lovelier in that dress. Sharon did a good job of dressing you up," he said massaging his bitten hand lightly.

"What was that, grabbing me like that? You…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch your language."

"Damn you!" she hissed anyway.

"Well this will be harder than I thought." Break's smile tugged across his face.

"Answer my question!"

"You asked me something?" Persephone felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"You son of a…"

"Oh! She is ruder than Emily!" Emily yelled.

"If you want to know why I did that, I just wanted to give you this," he held out a piece of hard candy.

"What is this?" she glanced into his eyes and then back down at the piece of candy.

"A peace offering," he said unwrapping it and letting the sugary piece fall into one of her hands.

"I…uh…" she looked back up and watched as Break slipped out of the single stream of light and into the darkness. Persephone marched over to the curtains and threw them open. Xerxes Break was gone.

"Hmmmm…"She put the piece of candy in her mouth. It was sweet, nothing that she had ever had before. Cheap food or stolen food was her easiest find…this was…rich…

"Persephone! I got her!" Club called. Persephone quickly left the room to find Sharon walking in front of Club and Spade.

"Where are my clothes?" Spade held the dress out and dropped it into her hands.

"What is in your mouth?" Club asked. Persephone swallowed the candy quickly.

"Nothing," She said.

"Oh…"

"I'm going to go change," Persephone said walking away. Break turned the corner in front of her.

"Hello Persephone!" As he spoke her fist made contact with his shoulder and, as a result, Emily fell from her perch. Persephone caught the doll.

"You know, I like you better than I like him," She promptly tossed the doll back to Break before disappearing down a corridor and into her room.

"Persephone likes Emily the most! We're best friends!" Emily shouted.

"Break, are you alright?" Sharon asked.

"Fine, I'm just part of her violent rampage today, it seems!" Break grinned.

"So, when are we going to take her to Pandora?" Break was fully aware of the card soldiers hovering over her as she asked this question.

"My Lady…Our guest is part of Pandora already." Break glanced up at Spade who glowered down at him.

"Wait…than what household does she serve?" Sharon asked.

"I was hoping our source could tell us," Break looked at the Chain hovering over his master.

"B-" Club began and received a sharp knock to her shoulder form Spade. "What?"

"Try not to give away everything," Spade growled.

"Hmm, looks like I will just have to find out myself," Break skipped away and Spade tried to follow, but found Club's grip holding him back.

"If he keeps shoving his nose in our business…" Spade began.

"Oh, do not mind Break. He might act like he is going to use you, and he probably will, but he means well," Sharon smiled.

"You are a pretty relaxed kid," Club said.

"Oh, really? Thank you for your complement…but I'm twenty one," She smiled sweetly.

"Well that not surprising Persephone is…" Club received another hard blow to her shoulder. "Hey!" Spade just gave his fellow chain a hard look.

"You are amusing," Sharon giggled. "I like having more people in the house."

"Glad we could be of some worth," Spade said stoically.

###

It was dark and Persephone sat on the foot of her bed, her card soldiers surrounding her. Not using much energy a day it was easy for her to keep all four open at most times. It was a significant change from the full energy drain of forty or so cards that she would let out at a time.

She was back in her normal raiment, but Sharon had insisted on her keeping the red dress, which meant she shoved it into her new closet and tried to forget about it.

"So…" Diamond tried to start a conversation.

"Persephone," Heart looked directly at her. "I was in contact with…Barma…today," her silent look told Heart to go on.

"As was I..." Diamond interjected. "…one of his servants heard we came out here and he sent someone."

"He would like us to stop by…the headquarters," Heart said.

"Of course he would," Persephone lifted her skirts and unclipped a charm from underneath them. The charm held the Pandora Crest. "Rufus Barma…this is the first time he has called on me since…well right after the contract…and…" Persephone gave a sigh and fell back onto her white sheets.

"Persephone…it will all be fine," Spade said.

"Right…I'm going to sleep," she moved under the covers and placed her head on the pillow. The Ace's nodded at each other and they tapped their necks, all except for Heart. She stepped over toward Persephone and brushed some hair out of her face. "What?" Persephone asked darkly.

"How are you?" Heart asked.

"Tired…" Heart sighed and reached up to her own neck about to fold. "…and scared," Heart stopped. "I want revenge, and I want them back and I want…I want…my mom," her eyes let a single tear slip onto her pillow.

"Shhh…" Heart stroked her face, wishing she could comfort her like a mother would, knowing she never would be able to. "…everything will turn out okay." Heart stayed by her side until her master was fast asleep.

###

Persephone took a carriage to Pandora Headquarters. She was…mad…Barma was a jerk to call on her now…she hoped he was as angry as she was or she was going to punch him, right in the face...

It also disturbed her that Break was not at the Rainsworth's this morning. Sharon had said he left for Pandora early which meant he was already there and that meant he was going to be prying into her business…again. Persephone asked Sharon to come, but the girl said she would be down later. Which meant Persephone was alone as the carriage pulled by the large building…

_Pandora Headquarters_…a place she barely remembered. She had only been there once before. She stepped from the stagecoach and instructed the driver to go back to the Rainsworth Household.

When she entered the main door she was amazed by the giant marble hall and grand staircase. Her breath was taken from her as she descended into the magnificent entryway. She glided gently stopping a few steps from the bottom to run a hand over the white marble.

Footfalls behind her made her turn suddenly. There was a man with glasses and light brown hair, two earrings swung from his ears as he stared at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Liam?" Persephone asked, recognizing another one of Barma's servants. He looked up and froze at the sight of her.

"Wha—Persephone?" He gazed at her in shock. "I thought…you…"

"It is not that easy to get rid of me," Persephone said with a small grin.

"Oh, well, I just…you are back…are you here to see Barma?" He finally managed to stutter out.

"Yes," He walked to her level.

"It is good to see you again. I never thought you would come back."

"I never planned on it…" her voice was laced with anger. Liam had been the loyal servant who had no brawn, she was the one that did what was asked as long as it was in her control she may not have his brains, but she had more pride in herself than in any kind of "master".

"I see…" he muttered to himself. Persephone felt her shoulders tense.

"Still don't trust me?" she asked as he glanced at her eyes, quickly looking away.

"No…actually..." he stuttered again.

"That is fine." She relaxed and they began to descend the rest of the steps and across the floor. "Liam, it is nice to see you again," Persephone turned toward him. "This sounds melodramatic but I was afraid something happened to you and that was why…"

"No worries," Liam said. "I am glad you are...still among the living"

"It seems you two have met!" Xerxes Break entered from the shadows under the stairs making both of them jump.

"Oh, hello Break," Liam said, fixing his glasses out of habit.

"Use the door," Persephone muttered.

"Persephone! I hope Liam has been sweet to you," Break smiled.

"More than you," Persephone said sarcastically.

"Well, how was it to meet someone new?" Break's grin grew wider.

"Actually, I have known her for awhile," Liam said and the smile on Xerxes' face vanished for a moment.

"I have known Liam since I became a servant to the Barma household," Persephone said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That is wonderful!" Break's smile came back as quickly as it had gone, but his tone was sickly-sweet.

"Liam…" Persephone turned toward him. "Will you take me to Barma please?"

"Liam, the letter." Break smiled pointing at the piece of paper now crumpled in his hand.

"Oh right. I will see you later. I am sorry Persephone I need to…get to something. Maybe Break can show you around?" Persephone began to shake her head but it was too late.

"I am afraid I have some business to run also. I guess you are on your own." He left just as quickly as he had come, except this time he walked up the staircase before he vanished. Persephone let out a grateful sigh, anything was better than _that_.

"Sorry, I think Barma is in the study past the garden," Liam said. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same," Persephone hummed walking across the floor.

"Persephone?" She turned around. "You might want to go out the other hall," He pointed in the opposite direction and Persephone felt a light red blush in her cheeks as she turned around.

"Right…thanks."

"Just like old times." He gave a small smile walking opposite her as they both left the hall.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Prince and A Monster**

_A/N: The poem Vincent uses is by Barry A. Lanier and he deserves all credit for it._

When Persephone finally found Barma she was so directionally disoriented that she felt dizzy.

"There you are." Barma was smiling behind his pink fan, his red hair still the same as she remembered.

"No illusion this time?"

"I thought I would be better to not shock the living dead."

"Oh, ha-ha, your eloquence is stifling, as usual," she said.

He closed his fan and pursed his lips slightly. "So, what is this Dies Irae?" he tired to sound relaxed as he characteristically cut straight to the point.

"I thought you would know," she shot back.

"Oh! I am slightly offended." He popped his fan back open and his eyes began to laugh at her. Oh, she wanted to punch him. Lucky for him, her card soldiers were left with Sharon. She insisted that she go alone…to deal with him by herself…if they were here…Barma would be fighting for his life.

"Well neither of us know anything…seems we are on square one yet again," she sighed.

"Yes…well I did have something for you to do, but Liam volunteered. So I guess I will call on you whenever something else comes up…" he trailed off, closing his fan again.

"Fine," She stood up to leave. Barma turned away and her hand touched the door. "Barma." Persephone turned her head slightly to look back at him. "I want to kill these people. Let me know what you find and I will keep pulling your dirty work."

He gave a small chuckle as she left.

###

Persephone found herself sitting in the garden. Roses around her would have made her feel like a queen in most circumstances, but now she felt like a used piece on a chess board…

"_The first red rose  
Sent out of season"_

Persephone heard the voice but thought it was just in her head.

"_The second red rose  
Sent for no reason"_

She glanced around, but saw nothing…

"_The third red rose  
Sent for happiness and __health__"_

Ha. That was a good one!

"_The fourth red rose  
Sent for gaining life's __wealth__"_

"Hello!" She called…no one answered except the voice.

"_The fifth red rose  
Sent for gaining new friends"_

She must be crazy. The voice was getting louder.

"_The sixth red rose  
Sent for guiding you through life's bends  
The seventh red rose  
Sent for praying you never tire"_

This was just great…

"_The eighth red rose  
Sent for giving you all of your desire's"_

The voice felt so close and Persephone closed her eyes, trying to sense where the voice was coming from.

"_The ninth red rose  
Sent for your happiness in love"_

Love, love was pointless. Love was just some irrational feeling, like the heat that rose in her cheeks as this voice called out. When she was flattered or embarrassed…love…love and happiness were not compatible, she learned that with her cards. There was no such thing as "love."

"_The tenth red rose  
Sent for hoping I'm your turtledove"_

"Alright! Who is there?" Nothing answered for a minute except a light humming. "Damn it! Show yourself…"

"_The eleventh red rose  
Sent for igniting passion and fire"_

"…or keep talking"Awkward. Then again when someone stood over her and placed a hand on her shoulder she felt oddly comforted.

"_The twelve red rose  
Sent for hoping I'm your desire  
And..."  
_

The male voice became real as a blue rose brushed her nose. She touched the stem and felt a prick draw blood from her finger.

"Careful it has thorns," A gloved hand moved down to position the stem in between two blades of a pair of scissors and cut the stem, the flower falling into her open palm. "It would look better in your hair." he whispered into her ear lifting the flower and placing it in her hair.

"Who are you?" Persephone looked up into two unique eyes. One was scarlet and the other gold, his blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders and onto his chest. He grinned showing beautiful white teeth as his gloved hands moved to rest on her shoulders.

"My name is Vincent Nightray," he said in his light but obscure voice.

"Gilbert's brother?"

"Yes," He moved around the bench she was on to sit beside her. He was in a long black coat that hid his figure. "And you are…?" His voice was light and playful, it was inviting.

"Persephone."

"Oh, so you are the one then?"

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You are out for the Dies Irae, am I correct?"

"Yes…" Persephone looked at him quizzically. "How do you know?"

"Oh...why that would be just the latest news," he smiled, a small smile that made her feel comfortable and flattered. She stared into his eyes almost as though she did not want him to look away. He reached up and touched the flower in her hair. "It matches your eyes." He sighed, pulling the petals into his hands and crushing them slowly.

It was at that point Persephone knew that all he would ever do was flatter her, until he got something from her. He released the petals letting the wind carry them to their feet.

"It was nice to meet you," Persephone nodded, standing and turning to walk away.

"I can get you the information you want." Her frame went rigid at his cool words. Vincent closed his eyes as he smiled at her. She just spun and stared at him in shock, her jaw slacked slightly. "Now, now, Persephone, don't look at me like that." He grinned even wider as his eyes locked with hers. She shook her head and looked back at him.

"What is the catch?" she asked. If it was even possible, his smile grew.

"We can discuss that later." She turned away again to break from his smothering eye contact.

"Than I will take any information you have," she sighed walking away.

"Someone named Echo might bring it to you. She is a…servant…of some sorts, but do not worry…I will deliver most messages personally." Persephone felt a small shiver go down her back.

"Thank you," she said coolly. Who was this man? Why was he so enticing, but so...ugly.

"Besides we both know…you want revenge," he picked another rose as she turned her face to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Goodbye," she said through clenched teeth.

"Here," Persephone spun around in time to catch another rose that had had its stem removed.

"I really do like how it matches your eyes," he stood and left reciting his poem again, Persephone left quietly clutching the soft flower in her fingers.

###

"Yes. Perfect," Persephone smiled. Her chair was positioned in the living area along with other sofas and tables.

"We can lower it?" Diamond asked for about the eighteenth time.

"Ummm…" Persephone looked at it again. If she wanted sufficient light it would have to be closer to the window. She tilted her head.

"Back to the window," Spade muttered as he and Diamond went back toward the window for the fourteenth time.

It was day four at the Rainsworth's and Persephone was doing anything to distract herself. Unfortunately, Xerxes Break was too willing to help.

"Hello!" He stretched the word dramatically as he entered the room all smiles, as usual. Persephone rolled her eyes and Sharon finally looked up from her spot on a nearby sofa, where she was reading.

"Hello Break," Sharon smiled before returning her attention to her book.

"Huh," Persephone grunted curtly.

"Chair!" Diamond reminded his master.

"…" Persephone just tilted her head again.

"Back," Spade sighed moving the chair again. Break watched the movement with a hint of curiosity and amusement.

"You know it would look better…over there," Break grinned pointing to the far corner where the chair would be significantly out of the way and unseen.

"Ha…ha," Persephone dragged out with a sneer.

"_This seat becoming substantially heavier by the instant_," Diamond thought.

"_Well, I'm through with this_," Spade promptly dropped the chair causing it to land on Diamonds foot.

"_OW_!" Diamond kept to himself as the argument between Break and Persephone escalated to child's play.

"No," If Persephone was not as mature as she was she would have stuck out her tongue.

"Yes!" Break grinned, still immature enough to enjoy aggravating someone.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Persephone looked like she was about to hit the man standing only feet away from her.

"Break, let's not chase her away," Sharon said watching Diamond hop on one foot as he got out from under the chair.

"It's just a chair," Break grinned. Persephone took a step backward her face unreadable when she quickly made for the door. Sharon frowned and the two present cards soldiers turned to face their new enemy. "Hmmm…" Break hummed curiously as he heard a door slam upstairs.

"Break…you should apologize," Sharon prompted as Diamond quickly left the room.

_"I will kill him,"_ Spade thought.

_"Do not be too rash, Spade, I do not believe the being understands his wrongdoing,_" Diamond quickly thought, making sure to sound civil. Spade remained quiet.

Break grinned at Sharon's proposal. The girl could tell he thought all he had done was win the argument.

"It was her father's," Sharon said simply. The grin on her servants face diminished into a lopsided smirk. "She told me it was the only possession she was able to keep. The rest was…destroyed."

While guilt would have haunted any other human in the world, Xerxes Break only became more curious to their guest's past. "By what?" He mused for a moment to himself.

"Please, Break," Sharon pleaded. Break shrugged briefly and left the room.

"Something tells me I am not going to like him very much," Spade muttered. Sharon sighed turning back to the book that lay in her lap. Her fingers caressed the pages, turning them slowly as she waited for the shouting match to begin.

###

Persephone had entered her room in a furry and thrown half of her pillows across the room, causing a very startled Heart and Club to transform into their normal playing cards. When her temper had subsided, a few tears came to her eyes, which she mopped form her face with vigor. When that had stopped she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I am sorry, Dad," she said quietly burying her head in her hands.

###

"Why do you have that chair?" About two hours earlier Sharon Rainsworth had watched as the Spade and Diamond card soldiers entered with the old recliner.

"It's a long story," Persephone frowned as a few memories flooded her mind.

"Well, we have some time," Sharon shrugged as the girl sighed at took a seat beside her.

"Go ahead and set it there," The cards put the chair down by the appointed window. "Well, when I was little I lost my father. I do not remember how, I just remember one day he was there and the next he was gone. My mother was crying and she had her chain…the Card Soldiers moving the chair out of the house."

"Your mother had the same chain as you?"

"Yes," She glanced at the chair. "Move it to the left," The cards complied with her order. "Anyway, I was good friends with one of the cards moving the chair…" Persephone sucked in some air quickly. "It was the four of Clubs…he saw me watching the chair intently and convinced the two of Hearts to secretly hide it in my room."

"Why did your mother get rid of it?"

"She did not want to remember what happened to him…"

"What did happen?" Sharon's question made Persephone shudder. "I'm sorry," the girl whispered.

"He died. That is all. I kept the chair and when the rest found out Four had lied to their master they tried to 'teach him a lesson' so I stood up for him…"

"This meant she stood up to me," Spade said with a notion of emotion.

"Yeah," Persephone gave a wild grin.

"I was intrigued by her strength," Spade shrugged.

"I believe that you began to trust me after that," Spade's master pointed to another spot where the two cards moved the chair promptly.

"I have and always will be loyal to my master," Spade droned setting the chair down.

"Well, I have kept the chair since then, it not only reminds me of my father, but of my mother as well."

Sharon was shocked at her sincerity. Even as Persephone ordered her cards around it seemed she felt a respect toward them and toward her dead parents. Sharon felt a sudden ease about having her in the Rainsworth household to allow her some freedom and protection. Maybe, even to help her find her path.

###

Xerxes Break hovered at Persephone's door, debating on how to enter her room. Once he decided on knocking he did it very swiftly.

Persephone, who was staring out her open window, heard the knock and went to the door, hoping it was Sharon. Upon opening it, no one was there.

"Hello…" Persephone looked around. "…I must be hearing things." She shook her head and closed the door, locking it for good measure.

"Persephone!" Emily's voice echoed around her walls as Break tried to emerge from her closet.

"Get out you…you…you know what you are." Persephone had thrown herself against the door trying to close it back. Break gave her a glimmering smile as he pushed back.

"Come now, Persephone; I just want to talk." He tried to sound innocent.

"Well, that fully changes my mind." Persephone's voice was lighter let a little pressure off the door. Xerxes was surprised by this and let go of the door himself.

"Really?" he asked, but before he knew it the closet door was flung into his face, leaving him in darkness.

"No! Get out!" Persephone sat up against the door, back to her shouting range. There was a brief moment of silence.

"You do realize I could just appear somewhere else."

"Only if you want to die." Persephone hissed back.

"Fine then, if you want to try." Break's voice was distant.

"What are you planning?" she called through the door. Complete silence was her only answer. "Show yourself!" She yelled flinging herself from the closet door and searching the room. She bent over to look under the bed when his voice reverberated around the room.

"Why, I was just waiting for the door to clear!" Break slipped in through the closet while she was away.

"Jerk," Persephone muttered standing.

"Hmmmm…you seem angry," he mused while adjusting his cravat.

"Oh, just shut up."

"Well I cannot leave until I apologize."

"You are apologizing?" She scoffed briefly.

"Yes, Sharon wants me to, so I'm sorry… Although, it was a stupid chair to put in that room." Persephone took two steps toward Xerxes Break, her eyes suddenly downcast. Break felt a sudden surprise at her fallen demeanor.

"Then let me apologize." She whispered. "For this…" She slapped Break across the face very suddenly sending him staggering backward.

In the instant the Mad Hatter moved his hair lifted from his face revealing one gaping hole where an eye should have been, a vast darkness where his eye had been ripped out.

"Ah!" it was not a scream, per say, but it was a loud yell that Persephone let out of her throat. Break slowly reached up to his hair and moved it back over the missing eye.

"So HoW dOeS iT fEeL tO sEe OnE oF mY lEsS kEpT sEcReTs?" Breaks face had twisted itself into a horrible contortion of his normal features. Persephone, who had previously backed away into the opposite wall, suddenly began to make a light noise. "Wha—" Break's face fell into surprise as Persephone tried, with great difficulty, to stop her laughter.

###

"Do not be so uptight," Sharon tried to calm down a very anxious Spade who was listening to the slammed door and loud voices.

"I will not relax until she is alright," Spade stated.

"He can, on no occasion, be seated and immobile when milady may perhaps be in some sort of…anomalous…situation," Diamond offered as some kind of excuse.

"I see. Well she is lucky to have someone to look after her," Sharon sighed turning a page of her book.

"You have that man," Spade eyed the girl curiously.

"Yes. He means a lot to me. He is like my older brother. I know he will always be there anytime I am in need."

"That is all one, especially our estranged Spade, can envisage," Diamond sighed.

"To have that kind of person?" Sharon asked curiously.

"No," Spade's robotic eyes widened slightly. "To be there…always."

"Ah!" The distant cry from Persephone was much louder than the previous shouting.

Spade, Sharon, and Diamond moved suddenly at the cry from upstairs.

"Master," Spade darted out of the room and was to Persephone's door in a flash. It was locked. "Persephone!" he yelled through the door, his eyes narrowing into slits. "Open the door." he demanded.

Nothing happened.

"Let me in!" Spade threw his shoulder into the door causing it to snap in two and the wood split from the impact. "Persephone!" He cried out. She was against the same wall as the bed.

"Spade? Persephone?" Diamond was second in the room after Spade and saw the stunned card solider staring at his master who was holding back fits of giggles.

"Break!" Sharon scolded as she entered the room, thinking the door was his fault. "Persephone?" The girl quickly attempted to compose herself.

"Sorry…ha…I'm fine really," Persephone soon stood completely composed after her sentence.

"What did you do to her?" Spade glared at Break, who was standing straight with a curious expression plastered onto his face.

"Nothing," Break said honestly.

"He made this…face," Persephone explained. "It was like he was trying to be all creepy," Remembering it made Persephone let out a small snicker.

"It does not work on her?" Break muttered to himself.

"Break," Sharon suddenly pulled out a fan from nowhere. "I told you to apologize!" She hit the man across the face with the ornate object, sending him to the floor. "Why do you never behave?" she hit him another five times before she stopped.

"Ouch." Spade, Diamond, and Persephone agreed.

"He did try to apologize," Persephone finally decided to say.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Sharon stopped her rampage and Break slowly made his way for the closet.

"Although, he did call my chair stupid, again." Persephone grinned mischievously.

"Oh no," Break quickly darted away. "Seems I've been ratted out!" he vanished into the darkness of the closet.

"Break!" Sharon called.

"I'll help you find him," Spade offered darkly.

"Alright," Sharon and Spade quickly left the room, Spade with his blades drawn.

"Sigh." Diamond let out the harsh grinding noise of his voice as he sat down on his bed.

"What?" Persephone asked.

"Nonentity."

"That noise was not 'nothing'!"

"I empathetically consider his method of entanglement quite appealing,"

"Oh no, we are not having this conversation. That…whatever he is, is not flirting with me!"

"The aforementioned is humorous that you do not realize these seductions as entertaining but seem to, instead, find them abysmal?"

"No, absolutely not! He is not flirting, or trying to seduce me, and I am definitely not falling for it!"

"Whatsoever you verbalize."

"Give me a break," Diamond gave her a funny look. "Oh, just because I used his name! Then just lay off!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Alive**

It was early morning when Neptune watched his serpent reenter the room.

"Delmar, what do you have to report!" He touched the serpents head and watched images through his own eyes flash in succession. "Good work my pet!" He cheered with a grin of satisfaction. "Soon we will be able to overthrow my brother's wife and regain our true mission!" Delmar let out a kind of growl as he wrapped himself in a coil. "What is wrong now?" the beast simply laid his head down and snorted as his eyes closed. "Fine, sleep. We will begin in the evening," the sea dragon began to snore.

"What will you begin in the morning?" The soft voice made Neptune turn quickly to face a shadowed corner. Vesta was surrounded by black flamed wings that dispersed into nothingness.

"Hello Vesta…and Ko," The black wings had reformed on the floor now accompanied by the body of a bird. The black inflamed phoenix looked with silver eyes upon Neptune before turning its gaze to the sleeping dragon.

"Ko, you must behave," the phoenix perked its head at its master's voice. Then, with one last longing look at the sea serpent, it laid its wings across the floor in submission to its master.

"Well Vesta, it seems you have come at just the right time," He took the woman's hand and kissed it gently. "Here," He led the woman to Delmar. Ko, excited by the gesture flew into the air and spun fervently toward the serpent hovering above the two humans. "See for yourself." Vesta's hand touched the undisturbed sleeping dragon and the same images flashed across her eyes.

"Persephone?"

"Is very much alive." Neptune finished.

"Ko!" The bird leapt to attention. "Find her location now!" the bird soared straight through the nearest wall flying to find what his master wanted.

"What are you doing?" Neptune smiled, knowing Vesta had a plan.

"I am helping you, and in return you must give me a higher honor when we take over."

"Perfect." Neptune smiled. "We will leave after the evening meeting."

###

"What happened?" Sharon Rainsworth ran to meet Persephone as she tripped out of the carriage, only to be caught by Break. Rain streamed down from the sky and splattered over their clothing, causing it to stick to their skin as the threesome tried to see each other.

"It was a chain, it was looking for her."

"It was one of the Dies Irae!" Persephone suddenly lurched, and vomit spilled from her mouth.

"Get her to her bed," Sharon instructed.

"My cards," Persephone choked out.

"I'll get them." Sharon picked up her skirts and maneuvered around the sickness expelled from her guest and reached in to grab two cards. "What happened?"

###

Persephone woke to the sunlight that beat across her face. The clouds from the night before had disappeared, leaving that awful nightmare with it. She tried to sit up and found it made her stomach lurch and her head spin. She decided to stay right where she was.

So it had not been a dream…

Yesterday she had gone out find information in the town. She had met Gilbert, Oz, and Alice again…and after that…

###

"Hey, look its Persephone!" Oz Vesalius called out to the cloaked figure in the crowd. How he knew no one could tell, even she was caught off guard. As the group approached her she lowered her hood.

"What's with the dress?" Alice's voice cut through the silence surrounding the group.

"Oh, Sharon's work. She insisted I wear it." Persephone scowled at the outfit. The truth was she was extremely attractive in it. The dress was black with white trims and lace. The top had sleeves that bunched at her elbows, and the bodice of the dress was tightly fastened and revealed a great amount of her chest. The skirt was flat with two slits on either side that ran up to three inches above her knee and revealed white lacy petticoats. Her black velvet cloak was hooked round her neck held by a diamond brooch that caught the sun and was never present there before. "Personally, I just think it is extremely uncomfortable."

"So, how has it been at the Rainsworth's?" Oz smiled up at her.

"Oh, it's been…unproductive."

"So what are doing out?" Gilbert asked, turning away from her and casting his gaze into the crowd.

"Trying to gather information," she replied with a shrug. "About the Dies Irae."

"Found anything?" Alice piped in.

"Not yet," she spoke through slightly clenched teeth.

"Then you can help us!" Oz chirped.

"What—" Persephone started to say, but the boy was already dragging her through the crowd.

"Oz!" Alice and Gil yelled together moving to follow him.

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"To help us find a chain!"

"What kind of chain?" Persephone asked with slight interest.

"We are not sure," he slowed down and eventually stopped in front of a church. "However, Break told us it was in here."

"Why does this not surprise me? Does he ever deal with anything himself?"

"No, anyway, he told me to keep an eye out for you and get your help."

"Great."

"Here," Oz stopped in front of a large cathedral.

"Oh my g…"

"Oz!" Alice made it through the crowd and ran for her manservant.

"Alice! You caught up…where's Gil?"

"Oz!" Not a moment too soon Gil emerged, breathless.

"There you are! I was just showing Persephone the church Break told us to check out because it was said to be haunted."

"Where did she go?" At Alice's words the trio glanced around. Oz turned to look at the doorway of the church and saw the doors close with a small thud.

"She's inside," Oz grinned. "That was easier than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Gil asked.

"Oh, well Break wanted me to make sure that she went to find the chain because it only shows itself when it has the chance to attack a woman."

"What is he thinking?" Gil almost yelled out, glancing at the church doors.

"It's okay, he has it under control. Come on we can go get some food and head back home," Oz took off with Alice at his heals.

"Yea meat!" She cheered. Gil muttered under his breath as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes as he followed his master into the crowded streets.

###

Persephone entered the cathedral without a second thought. Her eyes measured the next hallway. In front of her were two stain glass doors that lead to the chapel. Her heart began to beat faster as the sight of the kaleidoscope pews and alter processed in her mind.

She had always done what she had thought was just…but at that very moment Persephone could not bring herself to enter the chapel area, her feet refused to step closer. It was as though some spirit was keeping her from entering the Gothic piece of architecture. Instead, she turned toward the hall to her left. It seemed the rest of the halls were ones of roman architects. They let in only pieces of light from the chapel's stain glass windows. The darkness conquering the structure as the beams of light faded before another one could begin.

Persephone began to walk down one of these peculiar hallways, feeling no danger, no fear toward her surroundings. The place was oddly peaceful and her heart rate slowly began to decline. The soft pats of her footfalls were the only noise to meet her ears, which was surprisingly comforting to her. In the dark, musty hallway she expected to see no one and nothing. Doors would come into view every now and again but none were open, at least none she checked.

That gave her an odd feeling. If this was a cathedral that was often used than the doors would be open. The place was just darker than most…there was some secret in here.

"Did Oz even follow me in?" she finally asked herself out loud. She froze and heard nothing else. Ahead of her was the entrance, she had come full circle around the chapel and it had taken her a while to do so. She spun around to go back the other way, there was no way she was going to enter the chapel yet.

"No, he just dropped you off," the sudden voice almost made Persephone jump out of her skin. She turned quickly, throwing an elbow at the face of her stalker. He grabbed the poorly thrown attack and grinned mischievously. Persephone smiled at her attacker as she aimed a kick for his stomach. Unable to dodge the attack, Xerxes Break found himself knocked backwards onto the ground. Unfortunately, he had held onto his attacker who now found herself tripping over him. She landed on top of Break who grinned even wider.

"What the hell are you doing here," her hiss was laden with a poisonous tone.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Xerxes grinned at Persephone. She rolled her eyes moving to stand, but in the next instant Break rolled the two of them over to where he was on top of her, his body now inches from hers as he held himself up with his arms stretched out on either side of her face.

"I swear, I'll kill you."

"That's not very nice seeing the position you're in."

"Only because of you."

"I could not resist, the dress Sharon put you in…it's much…nicer than the last one." Persephone felt a sprinkle of heat rise in her cheeks as she looked down.

"Get the hell off of me," she muttered darkly.

"That was not a very convincing statement," his eye bore into hers. "Besides you are the only way for me to get what I want." She blinked twice and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Break just kept grinning.

"What do you want?" She asked in spite of herself.

"Why, to finish of this chain for Pandora of course!" He had suddenly flung himself off of her and was walking toward the chapel. Slightly frazzled, but even more frustrated, Persephone got up with a scowl.

"Why should I do this for you?"

"Because, you are a part of Pandora. Oh, and this is the chain Liam was sent to hunt down. I figured you might want to help; Barma has been waiting for its disposal. However, the chain only seems to like single women."

"The why did Liam go after it?"

"Well..Obviously his plan did not work…"

"So you got me."

"I figured you would come armed. I was wrong."

"You think I would come here without my chain?"

"I will just have to go and try to find it myself…" Break kept babbling on, not listening to her.

"Two of my cards are waiting for me."

"I wonder if it will be able to hide from me as well…"

"I'll do it!"

"Splendid!"

###

"Oh, and one more thing. Liam found the chain, and then found himself incredibly sick…Just thought you would like to know," Xerxes Break closed the stain glass doors behind her with another one of his mysterious grins.

"I'll kill him one day," Persephone promised herself as she turned to look at the inner chapel. Light streamed in from the ceiling bouncing off of mirror and reflecting back into the glass, making everything seem alive. Every window was a different intricate picture of something she did not understand. Some even seemed to have tongues of fire falling from the sky. There was one window in the very back that was made of completely black and dark purple pieces of glass, excluding one white line of glass down the center. The rectangular picture drew her to it; it was as though she was a moth draw to a flame…

She was surprised when her waist suddenly collided with something. She looked down at the white marble alter. It was the most beautiful piece of décor she had seen. Fleur-de-lis were engraved up and down the sides and in the center was the engraving of an intricate design that Persephone felt was familiar…very familiar…

"Hello?" the small voice startled Persephone. She spun around to see a small boy, no older than six staring at her. "Mama?"

"…" Persephone found herself speechless.

"Mama…I've been waiting for you. Are you okay?"

"…"

"Why will you not talk to me?"

"That's not your mother Tommy." The new voice was a snaky shriek.

"But, then where is she?"

"Maybe she knows. Should I question her?"

"No…I just want my mom."

"Then what shall I do," a shadow that lay at the boys feet suddenly began to move.

"Curse her for disturbing me."

"Now would be a good time!" Persephone yelled aloud to the open space around her.

"Hold still, this won't hurt at all." The shadow was advancing and grew from the ground into a grotesque doll whose head was falling off to one side only held on by a thread. The creature began to trace something into the air.

"Persephone!" Club and Diamond both jumped in through two of the windows. Club flung Persephone's spear at her and she caught it with only a small fumble. As quickly as possible, Persephone turned the blade onto the creature.

"What is she doing?" The little boy asked, suddenly standing by the creature.

"Diamond, Club, whatever you do, do not hurt the child," Persephone ordered. The cards looked at each other, slightly shocked as the chain grinned evilly.

"Effigies canor rado frigidus contages." The doll like chain hissed Latin tracing a finger in the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Club began to engage the chain her blades easily swatted away by the creature who was still casting her spell.

"Persephone," Diamond noticed his master suddenly becoming stiff as the chain neared her spells completion. He quickly jumped in the way of the curse.

"Pathetic Card Soldier! Fulmineus contingo!" Diamond was suddenly cast to the ground in a heap. "Plasma manus et domination adstringo," Club thrust a blade into the chains side and it howled aloud, but the soldiers fight was in vain. The spell cast, Persephone suddenly collapsed beside Diamond.

"Persephone!" In her distraction the doll chain hit Club away, hissing furiously at the black blood oozing from her side.

"How dare you!" The fiend began to hiss and speak another spell.

"Diamond?" Persephone, shaking like a mad dog, sat up part way trying to steady herself.

"Milady," he whispered back. "I happen to be immobile at this current time."

"I…" Persephone did not finish as she heaved forward, vomit spilling form her mouth. "Ugh," Diamond closed his eyes in slight disgust as the substance neared his head. "I'm sick," she stated obviously.

"Murus prodigium…" the chain was finishing the spell she was trying to place on Club, who was still fighting her in a futile attempt to best the spell caster.

"I see, I knew there was a reason you wanted only women," Xerxes Break's voice made all eyes turn to him. The man currently had his own blade to the little boy's neck. "They would be companionate to this illusion."

"No!" Persephone yelled as Break slit the throat of the boy. "no…" the boys body fell to the ground in a heap, black blood trailing form his neck.

"He's a spell too?" Club shouted. "You're freaking kidding me!" Club said angrily, thrusting her blade into the side of the creature again. "Oh, you will pay for your spiteful deeds, and for hurting them!" Club, now driven by something more than anyone could understand, began to succeed in her attacks and dodges.

"Hmmm, and what happened to you?" Persephone looked up at Break as he grinned down at the sickly green woman. "I thought goddesses never got sick?"

"Shut up," Persephone muttered as her whole body heaved again.

"This is for Diamond!" The truth was that Club thought the boy's chain had killed one of her best friends and the card was suddenly filled with a fury she had never known before. The chain wailed out in despair as Club forced one final and fatal attack into her head. The shrieks died away once the chapel was empty, only leaving an echo of her memory and the sounds of Clubs panting.

"Club?" Persephone said shakily. The card solider turned and suddenly changed her blades back into hands.

"What…just happened…" she shook her head furiously the metal of her neck and shoulders colliding.

"That's an excellent question," Diamond sat up slowly at his words holding his own head in one hand.

"Diamond!" Club threw herself at the soldier. "I thought you were dead…" Diamond, at Clubs mercy, found himself kicked across the floor. "Never do that to me again! I thought you died!" She sniffed and then plunged herself into another embrace, hugging her friend as tightly as possible.

"Nice to know they're better," Persephone growled as she stood up, faltering a few times.

"Careful!" Xerxes Break caught her as she fell toward the ground.

"Let go of me, in a few minutes I'll be fine." She shook him off looking at her Chain with a slight twinge of jealousy. Once Club had released Diamond she moved to check on Persephone.

"Milady! Out of the glass portal! Behold!" Diamond pointed at a blue tail as it slithered away from the stain glass doorway.

"What the…" Break began as Persephone hobbled for the door in determination.

She jumped through the broken glass to face two bright glowing yellow eyes. The figure hit a beam of light revealing it to be a monster of the sea. Persephone stood stunned at first, her mind unable to comprehend the power imitating from the chain.

"Dies Irae," her soft whisper was accompanied by the steps of her followers.

"Another Chain?" Break asked, incredulous.

"Delmar," The two card soldiers hissed in unison. Upon recognizing the cards the monster began its retreat.

"Oh no you don't." She did not care if it meant losing the only weapon or support she had, in moments Persephone had used the energy she had to throw her spear like a javelin. The sharp point pierced the creature's tail and it spun about with a load roar. Delmar took the spear in his jaw and pulled it from his tail, in seconds the spear had shattered from the pressure the chain had placed on it using his rows of sharp teeth. Persephone, exhausted and feeling sick once again, fell to her knees as her own chain tried to protect her. The cards moved for the sea monster only to find themselves knocked into the closest wall.

Xerxes Break watched the chain calmly twirling his blade in his hand. He jumped forward slicing a piece of the creature's face, but the sea monster moved faster than he expected. In moments Break was wrapped in the tail of the creature and thrown through one of the stain glass doors, back into the chapel. Persephone hurled again onto the dark ground as Delmar coiled around her, mercilessly. He hissed in her ear, tightening, his eyes capturing her own as he moved to suffocate her.

"Help..." she choked out. Club and Diamond were up as quickly as possible plunging their own blades into Delmar's penetrable scales. The sea dragon grumbled in despair, but fought them off with a sweep of his giant head. Once knocked back the sea monster whipped its tail around to the back of the cards necks, hitting the sweet spot that caused them to fall to the ground as feeble playing cards. With a contented growl Delmar returned to Persephone who had become gravely sick again, this time all over Delmar. The dragon grinned widely, revealing is sharp teeth which opened menacingly. He positioned himself above the young woman, ready to devour his prey.

Then he stopped. A blade had cut through a part of his stomach and the creature howled releasing Persephone instantly as he slithered away, blood dripping from the wound. Xerxes Break whipped away the trail of blood flowing from his lip as he watched the creature retreat.

"You look horrible," he grinned.

"Your one to talk," she mumbled as he helped her up despite her grumbling. "My cards," she glanced at them and Xerxes quickly swept them up in his hands. "Thanks," she muttered as he moved back to her slumped figure. "Ugh…" She violently shook and vomited over his chest and shoes. "I'm…sorry…" she moaned feeling worse than ever.

"Uh…" Break tired his best not to look disgusted as he walked them out of the cathedral completely. "Here, get into the carriage." She shakily climbed into the carriage that was awaiting them outside. Clouds stirred above their heads as they entered the small compartment.

###

Persephone had had to stick her head out of the carriage in order to throw up about three times along their journey. It did not help the atmosphere that the sky had begun to cry keeping the smell of her sickness contained in the carriage.

After one particularly vicious wave Persephone actually left her head outside in the rain, letting the water clean her face and hair. Once she had pulled back in, her hair and face soaked, she looked at Break's downturned eyes and slight grimace.

"Why is it that this spell did not leave after the chain died?" she croaked out.

"It seemed to be the worst of all of her spells it took Liam twenty four hours to get over it."

"Why did you come in to help me?"

"For Sharon, I would hate for her to lose a friend."

"Liar."

"Well, it happens to be better than the truth, at least most of the time."

There was a long silence which Persephone broke by plunging herself out the small window again.

"I'm sorry…" she said once back in the carriage her posture becoming weaker as illness crept along her immune system.

"No worries, I have more clothes."

"I meant about being so vulnerable to the Dies Irae's chain, Delmar."

"It could not be helped you are…" he almost said: "too weak, even on a good day" but his tongue stayed its sharpness for a moment as his words reformed. "…too sick to do anything."

"I guess," they remained in silence again as the girl began to heave. This time when she pulled back in she began to dose right at the edge of the window. "Break…" she muttered, and he cocked an ear toward her whisper. "Thanks…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Neptune and Delmar**

_A/N: So, for all of your readers, I just wanted to say thanks. Whether you have put this story on your favorites, you have reviewed it, it is on your watch list, or you just read it for the heck of it…I really do appreciate it. It is nice to know people enjoy this story. I would also like to give a shout out to my editor, you know who you are and you have been a great support (even with my many mistakes)._

_Thus, (as usual) I invite you to read and enjoy chapter 11 of Dies Irae._

"Ummm." Sitting in her bed Persephone could stile taste the vile in her mouth as she sat up, feeling much better than before. Her eyes scanned the room, her cards sat on a stand by her bed; she picked them up carefully, caressing each one. That was when she noticed her lack of black gloves. She looked at her body, it was now covered in some kind of white nightgown that was more see though than she would have preferred.

"Good morning!" Xerxes Break sang out from her doorway as he entered without a knock.

"Get out!" she screamed picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. He caught it deftly laughing at her as something else hit his face. He glanced down, only to hear a clashing noise as Spade emerged before him.

"Goodbye!" Break zipped from the room as the card perused him, blades out. Persephone did not spare the doorway another glance as she moved her covers around her.

"Persephone…" Sharon entered the room casually walking to her bedside. "Are you feeling better?"

"Depends on your perspective of better," she mumbled darkly as Spade's shouts could be heard when he lost track of Break. "I think I'm done vomiting if that's what you mean."

"That's nice to here!" She grinned happily at the bed lain woman.

"Sharon…did you give me this…" Persephone pointed at the white lacy ruffled sleeve of the nightgown she had on.

"Well, I could not just let you stay in those awful clothes after you had been so sick, consider it a gift."

"Thanks," Persephone tried to smile as she looked at the frighteningly silky cloth.

"I knew you would like it. I had it made especially for you; I needed to give you something for being such a good friend." Sharon's words struck Persephone to the bone. Her heart suddenly went cold and her stomach felt sick again.

"You should not call me your friend. I'm far from even being a good acquaintance."

"No! It has been so nice having someone around that I can really talk to!" Those words left a warm feeling in the pit of Persephone's stomach and the sudden spell that she had just felt was being ebbed away.

"You're welcome, I guess."

###

It was after that conversation that Persephone had realized what a relief Sharon had been to her. Being able to tell her about her parents and her chain, and always wanting to know what the Rainsworth girl thought, just to know what another girl thought of her. She had never realized the blessing she had been to a girl who was normally forced to be so cooped up. For a contractor, social life was almost forbidden, and Persephone had given Sharon a chance to be a full girl again.

Persephone had been so touched by Sharon's words that she let the girl help her try on a new dress and then spent the morning walking in the garden with her, just talking, laughing, and being a girl once again.

It was in this small instance that the two young ladies grew closer than anyone could have expected from such different personalities. The two were now the kind of friends that never wanted to lose each other. It was in that instance Xerxes Break had glanced out the window and realized that keeping an eye on the two of them was a far more interesting job than he expected. It was in that instance that Persephone's cards had unfolded and noticed the emotions themselves. It was in that instance the Rainsworth household was filled with some kind of feeling of family, even though it would have to grow before any of them could realize what it was.

###

It was lunch before they knew it and Persephone glided into the dining hall behind her new friend. Break pulled out his master's chair and pushed it under her as she sat down. Break moved to help Persephone with her own, but she instead scooted the chair up under herself before sitting down.

"What fantastic manners you have." Break muttered to her.

"Shut up," she hissed back. He may have been quite the gentleman to her on the way home the night before, but that seemed to change nothing in their relationship.

Once lunch was served the three ate with only minor bantering, until Break noticed Persephone's elbow, which sat perched on the table.

"Get your elbows off the table!" He practically sang, pointing his fork in her direction. Slightly embarrassed she moved her elbow. Sharon smiled quietly to herself realizing all the manners Persephone did not know from her life on the streets.

"Sit up straight!"

"…" Persephone attempted the task unsuccessfully.

"You're not using the right fork for that salad."

"What fork am I supposed to use? It's a freaking fork there all the same!"

"No cursing either, it is very rude, especially at dinner!"

"Shut up!" Persephone's face went scarlet as she tried to fix her own bad manners.

"Still being rude…" He was not sure what provoked him to treat her this way, but it was more enjoyable to watch than the earlier scene.

"Ugh!"

"Your elbows on the table again!"

"…"

"You're posture."

"…"

"Do not forget to chew with your mouth closed!"

"…"

The rest of the meal continued with Break's constant harping on Persephone for her ill manners. It became tiring, even for Sharon to hear the constant nagging he forced upon her. Once the meal was almost over Persephone had begun to push the food on her plate around. "Don't play with your food!" It was the final straw.

"Will you leave me alone?" She shouted, knocking her chair over as she stood up.

"So rude!" He grinned with a snicker.

"Ugh!" she marched out of the room in a huff. Break laughed briefly while Sharon frowned.

"Break, she's never had to use manners before."

"I know, she has to learn."

"Why do you harp on her so," Sharon shook her head. "She needs to be taught, not embarrassed."

"Oh, was I embarrassing her?" he laughed waving a hand as if fanning himself. He then stood, excusing himself and leaving the room. Sharon sighed; this might be harder than she thought…getting her new friend and her old friend to be tolerant of each other was not going to be an easy road at all.

###

"Persephone?" Sharon asked as she approached the girl out in the garden. Persephone was slightly hunched over on a marble bench, her navy eyes downcast.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"I guess."

"I'm sorry about Break's behavior."

"He was right though, I really do not belong here at all, I have never been a part of a high class world."

"But, you can learn."

"I guess."

"I'll help you!" Sharon suddenly grabbed her hand grinning widely. "Here, let's start with sitting straight," she pulled her shoulders back as she normally sat. "Try just straightening your back and pulling your shoulders back a little." Persephone tried to follow her orders and ended up arching her back a little too much. "Well, that looks okay," Persephone sighed as Sharon smiled at her.

"What else?"

"Cross your ankles, like so, and keep your knees together." She picked up her skirt so her friend could see how to cross her ankles. Persephone tried to remain sitting up as she crossed her ankles. The result was her tipping over and falling onto the ground. Sharon giggled at her as Persephone sat up on the ground.

"Well, that was a great start," the dark haired girl huffed.

"You can learn."

"Yeah, yeah," Persephone stood and began to walk away.

"I'll give you another lesson tomorrow!" Sharon called after her. Persephone turned and gave the girl a small smile.

"Alright."

But that lesson would have to wait…

###

"Ko! Did you find her?" Vesta greeted her chain as is swept into her shadow in the hall of the Dies Irae. The bird chain nodded its head and Vesta grinned. Neptune glanced at Vesta past a bickering Pluto and Apollo.

"Did he find who?" Diana asked the plain woman.

"Oh, a contractor that has been poking around here, I just wanted to take care of her." Vesta dropped her smile as she spoke, giving Neptune one final glance. "If Juno asks, I am on a…hunt."

"Let me accompany you." Neptune's smooth voice entered into the conversation easily. "I need some fresh air."

"Very well," Vesta agreed as Neptune took her arm. The two left without another word, Vulcan opening the door for them and then closing it behind them.

"They're up to something," Diana muttered.

"Look, the sister is beginning to develop a brain…at least she is before you are Apollo."

"Shut up Pluto!"

"Hmmm, I'll see you later, I need some rest," Pluto swept out of the room and up the stairs leaving Apollo in a furry and Diana grimacing.

"You are right Diana; they are up to something," Vulcan muttered under his breath.

"What should we do then?" Diana asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. We can go about not worrying about them but about our own objectives," Apollo ordered his sister.

"Whatever you say, I'll follow you no matter what," Diana smiled.

"You've always been that way!"

"And I always will be!"

###

Break felt a funny sensation every time he looked at the two girls. They had been chatting all morning and all afternoon. Now the three humans and the four card soldiers were lounging in the parlor, Sharon and Persephone reading side by side as Break watched them from a darker corner.

"_Does everybody further my assumption that this environment is unpleasant?"_ Diamonds thoughts pierced the quiet that was beginning to take a hostile turn as Break moved closer to the two women.

_"Something is different,"_ Club acknowledged.

_"I think it is the sunset, it created a darker atmosphere,"_ Heart shrugged.

"_I think we should kill the clown._" Spade suggested almost eagerly.

"_Spade!"_

"_What?_" But as Heart was about to make a comment about his own hostility Diamond caught everyone's attention.

"Delmar!" He breathed suddenly. Everyone moved to the window and watched the sea creature move through the gardens toward the house.

"We'll just have to meet it outside," Persephone suddenly grinned.

"That's the politest thing you have said all day," Break smirked. Persephone moved to curse him but Sharon stepped in between them.

"Please, we need to stop them."

"She's right," Break said. "We should stop them." They all moved for the door, but Break and Heart turned back to look at the Rainsworth girl.

"Stay here," they both said at the same time. Taking quick glances at each other and one last on at Sharon they left the room. Sharon had nodded and went back to the window to watch the coming engagement.

###

Persephone left the mansion with Spade right beside her. Delmar was the only thing visible on the gravel drive that lead to the doorstep. The sea monster snaked its head into the air, eyeing his prey.

"Careful," Spade instructed.

"Ditto."

"Seems he is not the only adversary that has chosen to grace our presence." Diamond pointed at the two human figures moving for them.

"Neptune," Club growled. "and Vesta."

"It is true!" Neptune called toward the girl. "You are alive! Oh, what a great day!" Neptune patted Vesta's arm which was still intertwined with his.

"Come closer and you will lose your head," Spade words echoed across the grounds.

"Spade! So nice to see you," Neptune grinned back, halting where he was.

"I cannot say the same for you."

"And we used to be such good friends."

"Never."

"Well, I will just have to take you up on that threat then." The man waved his hand and Delmar shot forward. Spade moved to block the attack aimed at Persephone; he caught his forearm in the monsters mouth and found himself being pushed back into his master.

"I forgot I'm not armed," Persephone told her chain as she tried to help by pushing against his back.

"You'd better get back before you get hurt," Spade instructed.

"No, I'm going to help."

"You won't be any help if you get hurt," Spade growled.

"Then I order you to protect me."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" As Spade spoke Club, Diamond, and Heart all began to attack the chain mercilessly. It roared loudly trying its best to attack back, but the four fronts were too much to handle.

"Ah, ah, ah," Neptune pulled a couple of throwing daggers from the folds of his shirt. He confronted Heart and began to aim for her neck; Heart left her battle with the chain and began to protect herself.

"Where's the clown?" Spade growled as he pushed Persephone and himself out of the way of Delmar's next attack.

"I have no idea."

"Go figure."

"Break! That was mine!" Club shouted at the man split his blade through the end of the Chain's tail. Delmar shrieked writhing in pain as Diamond plunged another blade into his side.

"Delmar!" Neptune shouted, kicking Heart out of the way as his chain fell limply to the ground. Spade rushed to help Heart but, in a last attempt, Delmar knocked Spade away landing in front of his own master with a loud thud.

"It's what you get for not going for the objective." Vesta appeared out of nowhere standing beside the man as he watched his chain's eyes close.

"No!" Neptune screamed in grief.

"Settle down," Vesta instructed. "Now Ko!"

"Persephone!" All of the Card Soldier's shouted as the shadow phoenix wrapped its wings around the woman.

"Hello, Persephone." Ko's light and snide voice played across her ear as she tried to focus in the pitch black. "Don't worry, I'm not out to kill you just yet, just to make your chain worry," Ko began to cackle all around her. "Hmmm, where to drop you…"

###

"Let her go Vesta! You know your tricks don't work on contractors!" Spade called.

"Attack me and she will die, I just wanted to make sure that she got to meet Ko again." Vesta looked down at Neptune, who lay across his chain in tears. "Pathetic."

###

"Oh, and Neptune has become unstable, so you might want to be ready…he'll be out for blood."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Oh, I'm just too nice for my own good…"

"Don't give yourself too much credit."

"I will not, you do not have to worry about that. Oh, and that would be my signal. Goodbye my dear, until we meet again. Oh, and I left you a gift, check your wrist once you can see," Ko cackled again as her vision was returned. Persephone found herself falling through the air toward the ground. "Oops, to high!" she heard the bird's voice one last time as she felt its talons shove her into something that broke against the back of her head. Her vision gone this time.

###

"Oh, there she is." Vesta pointed at the body falling from the sky and the bird that was so willingly releasing her.

"No!" Spade ran for his master his metal body moving as fast as it could. Break and the others watched as the girl was then shoved through the window where Sharon was standing.

"Sharon!" Break suddenly shot forward only to stop as the laughter behind him became cold.

"It looks like Neptune has returned; I leave you to his disposal." Vesta stretched out a hand and her chain engulfed her and dissipated into the rising shadows.

Neptune stood looking completely possessed as he threw two of his daggers at two of the cards. Diamond and Club suddenly collapsed into cards as Neptune grabbed Heart by her neck and forcefully punched into her sweet spot. Break moved for his blade, but the man already grabbed his wrist and prevented the attack. Smirking, Neptune kneed his captive in the abdomen pulling his arm back behind him and letting go once he heard a satisfying _pop_. The last thing he did was take Break's sword; hitting the man in the back of the head and watching him fall to the ground.

Thoughts were flashing through Neptune's mind. Delmar had left his memories with the man when he died. He memorized one image, one of a girl that had been the evil Juno hunted like a maniac and now he did so as well.

"Neptune…" Spade jumped into the man's path. "I know you just lost your chain, this is not the way to harness that energy."

"Get out of my way."

"You will have to kill me to get to her."

"Fine," before Spade knew it he was a card again, Neptune moving into the mansion and up the stairs. 'I'll come back for you once your master is dead."

###

Sharon closed the door when she saw the man take out all of her friend's. That was when she moved to check on Persephone.

"Persephone, please wake up…" Sharon debated bringing her chain out but it was too hard in her currently shocked state. "Please, please, please!"

"Persephone!" Neptune shouted as he banged on the door. "How many defenses do you have?" Neptune kicked the door and it shattered, splinters flying across the room.

"You can't hurt her!" Sharon jumped up and stood in front of her friend.

"You can go first," Neptune moved Break's blade in front of him. He moved to strike and Sharon dove out of the way. "Ha-ha! Try to run; you'll end up like your servant!"

"Ah!" Sharon gasped as the man towered over her.

"No, you you'll end like your chain," Neptune looked down at the sword that was through his chest.

"It ends with revenge…" Neptune choked, blood spilling from his mouth as he fell back. Persephone removed the blade and let the body fall onto the ground.

"Persephone?" Sharon moved as the girl dropped the sword and looked at her own shaking hands. Sharon looked around and saw the suit of armor that was now missing its sword.

"I killed him," she stuttered moving away from the body.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I…" Persephone shook her head and looked at the broken door. She dashed for the door and ran for her own room.

"Persephone!" But the girl was gone, Sharon ran after her, however, the sight of Break climbing through the door made her stop. "Break!" she shouted.

"My lady." He tried to grin, falling to the ground the four cards in his good arm…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Insanity and Insanity**

"I'm fine, my lady."

Break's words tried to convince his master as he adjusted in the sling his arm was in. His shoulder was feeling much better finally relocated in its socket.

"Still…" Sharon stared out the window of their renovated parlor.

"It has been a week, everything is just fine." Her servant grinned.

"Not everything."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Yes."

Sharon had been worried since the young woman had locked herself in her room the night she had killed Neptune. The truth was that Persephone had never killed someone herself. Now her mind, clouded with the vision of the dead man, her thoughts haunted by her deed, found the young woman lost in herself.

"She should be fine."

"But, she is not the same…"

After three days of solitude Persephone had emerged and she spoke nothing of the previous experience. She wound not make eye contact with anyone and her conversations were short and cold. Her posture was more hunched than normal and even Break had stopped his teasing.

"It is hard to kill someone the first time; you realize exactly what you are taking…"

"Please Break; I do not want to talk about it," Sharon said sadly.

Persephone had become the ghost the Dies Irae thought she was. Her cards had finally emerged only two days ago. Sharon and Break could only assume that she had kept them away to deal with her emotions herself as she would not open up to anyone. The cards tended to gravitate around her, all of them visibly worried for her sudden change in character.

"Yes My lady."

"Look, Liam is here."

###

"What! Impossible!" Apollo yelled across the table.

"It is true, Neptune is dead," Vesta said holding back her grin as she spoke at their daily meeting.

"Who killed him?" Juno asked calmly.

"I do not know. After he accompanied me outside, he left. On my way back I tried to find him and all I found was his body…right before the abyss decided to take it."

"Find who it was Vesta, I want their head on a platter," Juno instructed, dismissing everyone with a wave of her hand.

"If only you knew," Vesta muttered to herself.

###

"I lied," Liam said as he and Persephone road to Pandora's headquarters.

"Hmmm," Persephone glanced at him.

"I wanted to talk and get you out of that house, Barma has nothing for you."

"I have nothing to talk about."

"I do."

"…"

"I know what happened, Sharon told me everything. I just thought you needed to talk through it."

"I killed a man for revenge, what more is there to talk about?" Her stern voice left them in silence. "If I am in here just to talk to you then why are we headed for Pandora?"

"I thought getting out would help you to recover."

"The sickness was over a week ago."

"This is a different kind of recovery."

"How do you know? Have you ever killed someone?"

There was a long pause as the carriage hit a bump in the road that made the both of them rise out of their seats.

"Yes," he said quietly. Persephone glanced up, shocked at the man's confession.

"I never knew," she whispered.

"You were…away when it happened, I carried on but I was more nervous than ever until Break spoke to me about it."

"What did he say?" Her words stirred a memory that made Liam let out a small chuckle.

"He said, 'how does it feel Liam! The first murder is the hardest!' and I felt like hitting him… but I could not bring myself to cause harm to any human being..." Liam stared at Persephone as she gazed out of the single window.

"It was hard…but all I could think of was Sharon," Persephone finally admitted after minutes of silence. "And then, how much I had longed for that feeling, how much I wanted to watch the people who killed my mother…and father, suffer and die. Yet, his eyes were filled with such pain and his face was twisted in torment from losing his only family." Her voice stopped as she rubbed one of her temples. "But I still want to slaughter every last one of them." The tone in the last statement made Liam shudder and he stared out his own window, afraid to see if Persephone was watching him or not. She was right, he would never understand. His killing was to save the people he cared for, Persephone's had been quite intentional and she planned to kill again.

"We're here," Liam finally said. "Would you like me to order the carriage to take you back?"

"No, I think I will go spend some time in the garden." Liam helped her out of the carriage carefully, her eyes filled with an intensity he could not discern.

"Just…be careful." Those were his parting words to her as he left her in the entryway.

"I will."

###

Vincent Nightray could not have been…more upset and excited than he was at this very moment. He was upset because they had found the Dies Irae first which would mean he would have to somehow convince Persephone that he knew all of their moves. He was excited, because Persephone was shaken up from her encounter which made her vulnerable…very vulnerable.

When the girl entered the garden he grinned devilishly. How beautiful she was for such a darkened soul, much like him. Maybe that was why he felt a strange kind of attraction for her, but at the same time a polar repulsion. Nevertheless, Vincent found himself humming and moving toward the young woman whispering the same poem he had said before.

"The twelfth red rose…well you know the poem already." Persephone had spun around to face him, her face unreadable as he moved to sit beside her. "I see you are still in shock."

"I would rather refer to it as 'set.'"

"'Set' on what?"

"Revenge." At her word he hummed softly snipping a rose form a bush with his scissors and placing it in her hair.

"Such an underestimated word for such a beautiful woman." He slowly slid his hand up to her hair and swept a few strands from her face. Persephone was speechless to say the least, and this was the first time she had seen any kind of beauty in the heterochromia eyes that stared back at her.

"You never sent me any information."

"I never had the chance, I apologize that I let you down."

"You do not have to apologize."

"I will have to make it up to you," His grin made her slightly uncomfortable as he inched closer.

"O…okay."

"I promise that I will hunt down the next one for you," he spoke slowly, smiling serenely. "Just for you." Persephone felt her stomach begin to turn somersaults.

"You do not have to…"

"Who else would deserve my time?" He cut her off, standing. "You are the only one who matters to me at the moment." Her head spinning, Persephone watched as the man left her slightly intoxicated by his kindness and flattery.

"That should do," he muttered to himself slipping inside the marble halls of the headquarters placing his scissors back in his pocket. "To work then."

###

More dizzy than anything Persephone made her way through the garden feeling somewhat liberated. Was it such a bad thing to find herself suddenly flattered beyond all doubt? Her other emotions now stored away, her thoughts were on the handsome man that had just…noticed her.

_Was it such a bad thing?_

_Was it such a bad idea?_

_Was it really a bad way of looking at it?_

_Was it that grave of a situation that she could not feel this…this…what was it?_

_Affection…_

She swept to the fountain that sprung from the center of the riveting garden. The roses here were accompanied by lilies, petunias, mums, and so many more blossoming beauties. She pulled the rose from her hair and sat on the fountains rim listening to the symphony it played.

_Was it so simple to just forget?_

He would work for her and she could just…she could just…

_Just what?_

He flattered her, but was it real. She knew it was some kind of show, his words told her that much, but then…why fall for it? Why want the spell?

_Because he does not mind that you do not act noble…_

That was it; there was no slap in the face for not sitting straight or not tilting her head right, or whatever it was. Manners to him were a pretense for nobles…and he knew she was not one and he expected nothing more.

_That was why she held such affection for the man tainted by his own sins…_

Before leaving, Persephone wished Liam goodbye. He seemed pleased with her sudden change in demeanor thinking she had been able to sort things out in her head. She headed back for the Rainsworth's and arrived by the time night was settling in. She greeted a startled Sharon and Break with smiles before making her way to bed where her card soldiers greeted her, befuddled as the rest of the house was by her new found happiness.

###

The next morning Sharon was sitting at the breakfast table when Persephone waltzed in.

"So I take it that Liam found a way to help you," the girl spoke pulling her tea cup to her lips and sipping lightly.

"You could say that," Persephone said with a grin.

"Good morning!" Xerxes Break entered with a wave of his now perfectly fine arm and a bow toward the two girls. He grinned widely at Persephone as he sat across from her holding out a letter that he pulled from his inner pocket. "This was just given to me from a messenger who has a carriage waiting outside. He said it was for you." Break leaned forward and held the letter out.

"Thank—" she began to reach across for the letter but Break pulled away just right out of her reach.

"Ah-ah! You should not reach across the table."

"Shut up, you are doing it to."

"Oh, so I am, I guess I should stop." He pulled away slowly, Persephone standing out of her chair as she tried to grab the letter. She leaned over almost laying on the table. "I think I'll just open it!"

"Give it to me!"

"Um…no."

"If you are really trying to train her, then I'll take it from here," Sharon's soft voice said as she took the letter from Break's hand that was stretched far behind him. Persephone, almost on his side of the table and reaching out for the letter, slowly slid back off the table and into her seat. Sharon walked around the table and handed her the slightly torn letter.

"Thank you," Persephone sighed as she took the letter in her hand and opened it. Sharon went to sit in her own chair drinking her tea again. As Persephone read the letter her face began to heat up and red became the prominent color of her cheeks. Sharon and Break suddenly found themselves very interested in the letter that Persephone promptly folded and returned into the envelope. She glanced up and then back at the floor, standing out of her chair. "Excuse me," she muttered leaving the room quickly.

"That was…"

"Odd," Break finished his lady's words with slight curiosity in his voice.

Persephone almost jumped into the carriage that was waiting for her. The driver gave her a nod as she closed the carriage door. She felt her face sprinkle with more heat as she reopened the letter. His handwriting was beautiful, insanely gorgeous, and it made her stomach jump. He wrote so poetically and the whole letter was just amazing. She traced a finger down the parchment rereading the letter:

_My fallen Angel,_

_Childhood sweethearts share an innocence__  
__That lasts them all their lives, __  
__An early sacrifice that makes no sense,__  
__Save that something beautiful survives.__  
__How beautiful first affection! Yet better still,__  
__A warmth for life sustained by wish and will._

_I have sent a carriage for you, I have information that you will enjoy…_

_Till our next assignation,_

_V. Nightray_

Persephone refolded the letter with a sigh. Every word on the page that mentioned attraction was a lie, she could not explain how she knew, but somehow she could tell it was _all_ a lie. So, why was she so willing to accept it as truth? The answer was that all of his lies amounted to more truth than any of the truths she had been told. The answer was that he was willing to help her destroy the things she hated most…that he was willing to help her get revenge.

The carriage slowed as it entered the Nightray's drive. Persephone poked her head out and gaped at the building. Her whole life had been spent hiding under a rock compared to the luxurious buildings and ornate décor these dukes and noblemen inhabited. The carriage halted in front of the doors and Persephone glanced at the ornate white portal that seemed inviting and foreboding at the same time. She stepped from the carriage and fixed the same flattering black and white gown she had worn before. Sharon had cleaned it and, for good measure, added more lace and some pearls to its skirt.

Nodding to the carriage driver, Persephone climbed the steps and knocked on the front door. A short, plump maid opened the door and eyed Persephone curiously.

"I am here to see Vincent Nightray."

"Ah, yes, he told me to be expecting you, deary. Please come in, you can wait in the study, it's down the first hall, the only door on the left."

"Thank you." Persephone followed the maid's instructions, opening the door to the study carefully.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Drawn into the Shadows**

Elliot Nightray was a student at Lutwidge, but for the moment he was found at home. He pulled a white hand through his short brown hair as he read the same line of his book, over and over and over. His head swam with the same memory that kept haunting him…the same nightmare…

"Elliot?" Elliot's servant, Reo, gave his master a peculiar look as he pushed his rounded spectacles up his nose. His messy black hair was the same as usual and his posture suggested concern for his master.

"I'm…fine," Elliot lied without a second thought. Reo left the subject alone as the study door's handle turned. A girl in a low cut black dress with white lace entered the room. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders and into her face as she turned navy blue eyes upon the two boys.

"I'm sorry," Persephone said her face surprised as she saw the two young men staring at her. "The maid, she told me to wait in here, I thought it was empty…"

"Who are you?" Elliot asked with an air of importance.

"Sorry you will have to excuse his rudeness." Reo grinned at her. Persephone allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Hello. My name is Persephone. I am here to see Vincent." She explained, standing up straight and moving her hair out of her face.

"Vincent!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yes brother?" Vincent entered from a door across the room; his eyes swept the study, finding Persephone. "Oh, I see you received my note," he smiled across the room.

"Yes, and then I arrived and met…" Persephone glanced at the young men.

"I am Reo and this is Elliot Nightray," Reo said with a gesture toward himself and then his master.

"Nice to meet you," Persephone said. Vincent smiled at Persephone while eyeing his brother. "The note said that you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, but let's speak in the parlor." Vincent glided to her and took her arm rather gently. "It's more private."

"Goodbye," Persephone whished toward her new acquaintances before Vincent opened the door for her. When they left the room Elliot turned back to his book.

"I never figured he would bring a woman home," Elliot muttered, receiving a raised eyebrow from his servant. "Well…this early in the day, anyway."

"I did not expect one that was not a noble."

"She was dressed like one."

"But she did not walk like one."

"I never figured you to be so interested in the same woman Vincent was," Eliot smirked.

"I could not help but notice," Reo said with a shrug.

Persephone sat herself on the long davenport that took up the center of the parlor room. She reached back and pulled all of her hair over to one shoulder. Vincent used the self control he had to resist the temptation of laying a hand on her bare shoulder. Instead he folded his hands in front of him as he paced behind her.

"The note was beautiful."

"Worthy of you."

"It said you had information about the Dies Irae."

"Just something I thought you might want to know." He moved to sit beside her, staring into her eyes.

"What's that," she smiled, her eyes layered with revenge.

"My servant found one of them the other day. From what I have heard it was Vesta."

"Where?" Her voice was much more rushed an edge of anger in it.

"We'll get to that," he brushed her face with one of his hands. "hmmm, you hide secrets that none of us will ever know because we are interested in something so far from your desires."

"What do you look for?" she whispered.

"That does not matter, what matters is you answer to that question." He pulled his face closer to hers.

"That is not relevant to this…"

"It is if you want my information," he spoke slowly and seductively to her. She pulled away slowly trying to plan what she would say.

"I…I want to know what happened to my parents. I want to kill the people who killed my mother and my father. I want justice. I want the Dies Irae to be nonexistent. I want them all dead." When she finished, Persephone's voice was shaking slightly and the color in her face had left. She looked at Vincent, who was staring away from her. "I need to know everything so I can find them."

"I see," he turned back. "And your chain does not have the answers even though they are connected to the abyss?"

"I have never asked them to relive their previous services, they only serve, and they have no desire to tell me stories." After her sentence Persephone knew she was the liar now. She had never asked because she was not even sure she wanted to know, scared of what the answer was, but willing to find it all the same; just…never from her own chain.

"Ah…Well it is my pleasure to tell you that Vesta has been spotted by my servant on the outskirts of the capital several times. Mainly along the same place as if searching for something, possibly you. My servant described her as 'a poorly dressed woman with a moving shadow. I concluded that this was Vesta."

"It has to be…"

"My servant can show you…"

"Who?"

"Her name is Echo, she is on an errand right now, but I can send her to find you whenever you are ready." He leaned back and began to twirl a piece of his hair.

"Thank you, you may send her as soon as possible." Persephone stood from her spot and Vincent stood with her.

"I will…thank you for coming on such short notice," he spoke gently and kindly as he took her hand. "I promise I will be in contact." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I will be waiting then." Persephone smiled and Vincent led her toward the door.

###

When she arrived back at the Rainsworth's her welcome was anything but welcoming. It was an inquisition.

"Where did you go?" Sharon asked from the top of the staircase.

"To the Nightray's." Persephone decided not to lie as she smiled openly. She heard something hit the ground and glanced over at Xerxes Break who reached down to pick up his cane that had slipped from his grip in surprise.

"The Nightray's, you mean with Vincent!" Emily shouted across the foray.

"Yes, actually," Persephone said candidly.

"Why?"

"You know Break; if I did not know any better I would say your tone is bitter."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Ha-ha," Persephone mocked him with a scowl.

"I am surprised you are still standing here, you do realize how rude it is to not fully greet the lady of the house upon your entrance."

"You are insufferable," she hissed marching up the stairs.

"Break, would you stop, this is becoming unbearable," Sharon huffed.

"Of course my lady, as long as she can learn how to dress around noblemen…" At Break's last words Persephone spun around.

"I am going to my room, you may deal with Spade," she said turning back. "Spade!" The card came bolting to his master. "Go ahead."

"My pleasure," the grin was heard in his voice as Spade moved down the stairs, past his master.

"Persephone!" Sharon tried to stop her as she marched away.

"Oh, I apologize," Persephone spun around and curtsied. "I must retire to my quarters, I am sorry, but I must excuse myself, goodnight Lady Sharon," Persephone used a mocking tone as she stood back up straight. "I hope that was better." Without another word Persephone marched away.

"Break!" Sharon turned back to her servant who had disappeared along with Spade. "How are we supposed to help her if we cannot even talk to her?"

###

Persephone glanced around her room with a sigh. She had asked her cards to leave as she began to feel her emotions well up inside of her. The bed she sat on was the purest white. Her (new) door was a beautiful rose wood. Her window spanned the right wall only to be interrupted by the glass door that led to the balcony outside of it. She loved this large room, except for the light; she had never had so much light before. In fact, it had not bothered her until right now. It was just, so beautiful that she felt she did not belong…

She looked over herself. This dress that Sharon had put her in, it was so…it was not her. She reached back and began to untie the laces that held the black velvet together. She stripped from the fancy dress and pushed the fabric into her closet. It was filled with gowns, beautiful gowns that Sharon wished her to keep. Gowns that made her something she was not…she pushed the dresses out of the way until she found her own clothing. She put the dress on as quickly as her clumsy fingers would let her. She pulled out her boots and slid both legs into them one at a time. She stared at her feet, her own clothes, her…just as she was…a stranger to this noble world.

"Persephone?" The small voice caught the young woman off guard and she glanced up from her feet to look at the opened door to her balcony. A girl with light blue hair and dark eyes looked at her with innocence and obliviousness.

"You must be Echo," Persephone said with an air of arrogance as she moved to her vanity and retrieved the amethyst tiara that rested there.

"Vincent told me to take you to the place where Vesta has been seen," the girl watched Persephone's movements with little interest as she smoothed her own short blue and white dress.

"Alright, I am ready," Persephone glanced at the balcony door. "How did you get through there?"

"I let myself in."

"How…never mind." She grabbed the folded card from her nightstand and followed nodded to the Nightray servant.

###

Echo and Persephone had traveled by carriage to the outskirts of town before traveling through the streets on foot. The two made their way as the evening sun dipped closer and closer to the horizon. Persephone's instincts had begun to take over as they moved closer to the place she was waiting for.

"Here, this is where…" Vincent's servant was quickly interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Persephone! Echo? Hey!"

"Oz," Persephone droned turning to look at the blonde haired boy who was followed by his two friends.

"What are you guys doing here? Where did Echo go?" Persephone spun around to find her guide removed from the scene.

"I…I don't know where she went," Persephone sighed.

"Who cares…why are you here?" Alice spoke bluntly toward her.

"I am here to find Vesta; she is one of the Dies Irae." At her revenge filled words Gil shot her a quick look, laden with some intensity.

"Have you recovered?" he asked, frankly.

"I am fine," her sharp voice cut through the conversation.

"You don't look fine," Alice muttered. Persephone shot her a hard look and Alice leveled it perfectly. "What? You look like you are getting ready for a fight."

"I am."

"Let me help!" Alice put her hand on her hips in full confidence that she would be the better fighter of the two.

"Only if you promise to not get in the way," Spade's voice was very, very dark as he appeared to emerge from thin air. Gil jumped from the sudden intrusion. Spade's eyes rested on the shorter girl.

"I won't," Alice grinned. Oz smiled at Persephone who gave him a very exasperated grin.

"So, what now?" Oz asked her with a shrug.

"We hide, and wait."

"Hide?" Gil sighed. "Hide…right."

###

"Leaving so soon?" Pluto asked Vesta as she ordered Vulcan to open the door for her usual nightly stroll. "I thought by now you would have found Neptune's killer."

"It is harder than I though."

"A tough one? We have not had one of those in a while."

"Hmm, yes, I guess not," Vesta grinned to herself as she walked out the door.

"Not since Juno…"

"Juno? She killed someone?' Vesta's harsh laugh followed her words as the door closed.

Pluto stared after the woman…was that her way of saying Persephone was _alive_?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Vesta and Ko**

"I never imagined we would be doing this when I suggested for us to go out for a walk," Gil muttered to Oz as they hid in a darkened alley with a silent Heart card soldier behind them.

"But this is much more exciting! Just look at how happy Alice is over there." Oz pointed at a darkened alley across the way where Alice stood on the balls of her feet by a very stoic Spade.

"Where are Persephone and the other three…"

"Positioned atop the building there with the other two." Heart surprised the two as she leaned over them and pointed to the far building where two figures towered another. Gil looked up at the card soldier as she stood back up. Her eyes were focused on the shadow of Persephone as their master and her protectors disappeared into the darkness.

"You are concerned about her," Oz said with a glance to the chain above him.

"Yes, I expect you heard about what happened?"

"Break and Sharon told us. Did she really kill Neptune?" At Oz's words, Gil glanced back across the alleyway to the others.

"Yes and it was her first kill," Heart sighed, making the usual rattling noise that accompanied it.

"The first is the hardest; I understand how she feels," Gil's words broke the short silence that had accompanied Heart's statement.

"Gil…" Oz began but his servant interrupted him.

"She must be unstable; the sign that she is out to kill again cannot be good."

"You doubt my master?" Heart's voice almost matched Spade's darkness.

"Yes," Gill answered with a small smirk.

"Then please, explain to me the emotions that cause this doubt."

"We should pay attention now, we can talk later," Gil looked up and Heart nodded.

"What kind of signal are we waiting for?" Oz asked in a whisper.

"Diamond will cue us," Heart said.

###

Persephone moved into the shadows that the building to her right cast over the roof of the apartment complex she rested on. Her eyes scanned the grounds below her as she waited, and waited, and waited.

"Milady, are you quite convinced of the quest you are about to undertake?"

"Yes Diamond, be ready for the signal."

"Hey, where exactly is she supposed to be?" Club whispered to Diamond.

"I posses not one notion."

"Do not kid with me!" Club hissed as she hit Diamond in his back.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up." The cards went silent as their master pulled her hair out of her face.

"Hey, did you get a weapon?" Club asked her master with earnest.

"Lifted this off of Gilbert," she held the pistol for the cards to see. "I'll hide it until I'm ready to use it…" She tucked the pistol into her left boot leg and pulled her skirts to hide it.

"Isn't he going to notice?" Club asked.

"I'm sure he will, but by then he will be too late." She grinned at her own words turning to look at her cards. "Make sure you give the signal the right way."

Diamond nodded. He would use the light from the lamp and shine it off of his blade. When Heart glimpsed it she would shine it at Spade and when he received it they would move. That way Alice, Oz, and Gill would know what to do as well.

"Yes, Milady."

###

"Settle down, or you will give our position away," Spade droned toward the excited chain that stood beside him.

"I have not been able to fight in weeks; I have been waiting for this moment for most of my life as a chain…"

"As a chain?" The interest in the cards voice was obvious. He never displayed much emotion, but now he seemed to be much more absorbed in this little girl who held the power of the bloody black rabbit.

"Oh…well I used to be a little girl…and me…I…well…" Spade watched as the girl struggled with her thoughts.

"You do not remember…"

"No…no… I don't."

###

Vesta moved along her normal route, combing through the streets of the capital. The crowd had disappeared now that the sun was setting. Twilight had begun to settle in as she pursued the outskirts of the cities.

"Ko…" the bird glided along the ground beside her, finally jumping from the shadows and perching itself on a street lamp. The bird cocked its head to the left and then shook furiously. "I have not sensed anything either."

"Kwe," the bird squealed as it dove off of its post causing the lamp oil to kill the flame. "Kwe, kwe, kwe, kwe, kwe, kwe…" the bird cackled away as it moved up the next lamp post and pecked at the glass holder causing another flame to die.

"Ko, leave them," the bird looked over its shoulder and dropped off of the next lamppost, floating to the ground and serenely dipping into the pavement. "Ko?" the bird had disappeared, Vesta could not even see a movement in the shadows.

"She's here," the bird's voice was in Vesta's ear. "I know it…I can feel it…"

"Shhhh," Vesta breathed as her eyes scanned the area. "Every single one."

"Alright," the voice was gone and Vesta watched as the bird swooped into the light and pulled into the center of the street.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are…" Vesta sang in a harsh voice as the bird waved its wings and blew out every flame.

###

"How do I direct a warning sign when I am short of luminosity?" Diamond whispered quickly as he stood up.

"That was her, I am sure of it," Persephone hissed.

"You are absolutely sure," Club was slightly jumpy as her mind worked on a way to signal in the now darkened street.

"Yes, it was Ko who took out the lights. I saw the shadow move,"

"Alright then! Sorry, Diamond,"

"Hold, what kind of mischief is this!" Club shoved Diamond and the card tumbled clumsily shouting as he and fell off the roof.

"What the hell!" Alice yelled as the lights went out. "She must be here…" Alice began to move to the street.

"No, we wait for a signal," Spade whispered, grabbing the black rabbits shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Spade heard Diamonds yell as he fell from the roof.

"That's it."Spade released the girl with a roll of his eyes. "_Next time use your thoughts, Club."_

_"Oh…right…I forgot…I thought that was the easiest way to surprise her."_

_"That's the cue?" _Heart asked silently.

_"That's the cue,"_ Spade thought as he rushed out and caught Diamond.

"Many thanks," Diamond muttered as Spade dropped him onto his feet.

"Sorry!" Club yelled as she fell beside them. "I'm so sorry!" she grabbed Diamond and hugged him.

"Liberate me by all means!" Diamond said as he attempted to pry himself from her grasp.

"You left Persephone…" Spade said darkly.

"She told me to check on Diamond."

"But you left her for Ko!" Spade turned to look at the roof. His eyes illuminated the streets for him as he watched a certain bird envelop his master once again. "I do not care how you do it, but get a lamp lit and do it now!" Spade began to climb the building. "I'm going to help Persephone, make sure you keep Vesta busy."

###

"Hello Persephone," Persephone had stood when she knew Ko had encompassed her.

"Ko,"

"We…I have been waiting for you," the disembodied voice sighed. "You know, she wants to kill you because then she can bring your body back and make herself the leader…oh, humans, you are all so predictable."

"Then why not just kill me?" Persephone asked.

"Because, Vesta wanted me to tell you something first…I better hurry, your chain is on the way."

"He'll kill you if you are not careful."

"Oh, I forgot, he is the rash one."

"Well, tell me then,"

"Hmmm, let me see…"

###

Alice had immediately run for the woman at the end of the alley. She lashed out in the darkness only to discover noting was there.

"Oz, seaweed head! Now!" she yelled.

"She is going to get herself killed," Gil muttered as he reached out for Oz. Nothing was there. "Oz!"

"Gil!" the voice struggled to call.

"Oz!" Gil reached for his pistols…only one of them was there. He pulled the one he had and hoped the woman on top of the roof had the other one. He aimed into the darkness around him waiting to hear Oz's voice again.

"Wait! Vesta has him," Heart grabbed Gil's shoulder.

"How can you tell?"

"We have better vision."

"Oz!"

"You can all back away or the kid dies," Vesta's cruel voice hissed from the darkness.

"What's going on?" Alice and Gil yelled out.

"She has a knife to his throat." Heart and Club said. Heart kept a firm grip on Gil's shoulders and Club grabbed Alice before she could get away.

"Oh dear," everyone heard Diamond's sigh as he tried to light a lamp unsuccessfully. "Hold! I understand what to do immediately!" Suddenly a lamp cast light along the dark street. "I executed the situation! Oh," Diamond had finally realized the predicament. However, Vesta was not prepared for the light to be directly in her eyes.

"Ah!" In the moment of brilliance that hit the street Vesta had loosened her grip as she moved to shield her eyes. Gil moved from Heart's grip and grabbed his master, aiming his pistol.

"Alice, I hope you're ready," Gil muttered as he pulled his hand to Oz's forehead.

"Ah, let's see. Your father was killed out of spite. And your mother was a traitor from hell." The voice stopped suddenly. "Well that's all she had to say…and apparently it was the right thing." The chain could see Persephone as she sat down and water began to fall down her face.

"Do you want your master to die," she cried out. "Because you are doing a great job of making me angry," she reached into her skirts and pulled the pistol she had stolen.

"To say the least I do not care, she's changed since your mother died. Before she would have said your mother was the best person anyone could have called 'friend'. I want to leave you one last message, from me…and the old Vesta..." the street light began to appear to Persephone's eyes and she shielded them from the blinding glow. "Please, take her life, it means nothing as long as it is corrupted…and I know something about that. I'm pure darkness, spawn of the abyss. Please, for our friendship and for your mother's memory. Destroy me, and destroy her…"

###

Vesta had stumbled across the way, the Black Rabbit had emerged from Alice's little body and the scythe she had was headed of the woman. Ko sat behind Persephone as she took the gun in her hand and, shakily, cocked it and pulled the trigger.

Vesta looked down at her chest, the Bloody Black Rabbit had jumped back and now turned to look at the roof top where Persephone was. Vesta opened her mouth, and blood spilled out in a steady stream.

"Thank you," Ko whispered to her as he soared down to his master. The Bloody B. Rabbit readier her scythe for the chain, but froze at Persephone's call for her to back down.

"I am sorry master, you will understand, we have a lifetime to spend together," Ko whispered in her ear as he engulfed her.

"You…dirty…shadow…" Vesta coughed out.

"Hold on, this will be interesting," Ko said with a sigh. The abyss took its chain without remorse, Ko held tight to Vesta as she screamed. Everyone watched in shock until the screaming had stopped, the only noise left being the lamps that squeaked as they swung back and forth.

###

"How is she?"

"She fell asleep on the couch."

"As long as she doesn't break through my wall again."

"My admission of guilt lies on that predicament."

"Diamond, stop apologizing. Where's Spade?"

"By the couch, he will not leave her."

"Apologizing…" Oz Vesalius spoke quietly as he entered with Alice tailing behind him.

"What about it?" Club asked.

"It's just a curious subject," Oz sighed. "Forgiveness…of sins."

"Oz," Gil began, slightly concerned with the new light in his master's eyes.

"Never mind, it was just a thought. Oh, here's your gun."

"_Something's wrong with him_." Club thought.

"_No, I think something is very, very right._" Heart put a hand to her metal face. _Humans were just so interesting._

_###_

"Spade?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Something Ko said to me…He told me Vesta was corrupted."

"She was."

"Are they all?"

"Yes, they all changed."

"Did you know what they were like?"

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Changes**

"There are eight of them left now that Neptune and Vesta are gone. As far as everyone except Ceres, I can only tell you what Heart noticed. She was the only one of us that seemed to care about the changes that took place within the people." Spade sighed as he flicked his blade out and then returned it and began to repeat that motion as he mentioned each name of the Dies Irae. "Neptune gained a thirst for power and control. Vesta enveloped herself in corruption and death (especially that of any mortal she saw)."

"What were they like before?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Oh, right… what about the others?"

"Venus became obsessed with her beauty. Mars became blood thirsty. Jupiter lost all desire to lead. Juno became envious. Minerva began to hate everyone…and everything. Apollo lost his sense of direction. Diana gained an unexplainable attachment to her brother, Apollo, and would not leave his side."

"They are related?" Persephone muttered to herself.

"Pluto, by all appearances, was the worst. He lost his mind and any tie to life."

"Spade?"

"What?"

"Am I doing right?" At her question the card solider was forced to turn away from his master. The last time he heard that question it had come from Ceres' lips.

"I cannot judge your actions," Spade began to walk away in horror of the situation that was unfolding before him. He knew only too well what was to come.

"What about my mother? Spade, you must know how she changed and everything that went on with the Dies Irae, tell me about her…please."

"My answer is the same as the first time you asked me. I cannot tell you."

"Why!"

"Your mother held that as one of her dying wishes that you were to never know about her except that she loves you. I told you about that. I kept her first wish, that I would protect you…I will not break the second one."

"Fine," Persephone pouted, but no matter how much his constant silence on the subject bothered her, she could never ask him to remove loyalty when that was all he had. "Thank you… for telling me something more about the Dies Irae."

"Of course, master."

**###**

"Persephone you are back!" Sharon could not help herself as she embraced the woman before she had barely made it into the entrance hall.

"Oh!" Persephone let out a slight grunt as the girl almost knocked her over in an embrace. "I am glad to be back," Persephone smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And I thought we had done a great job to get rid of you," Xerxes Break emerged from under the main staircase with his usual wide grin. "Though, we've heard of your fantastic times in the capital."

"Right," Persephone bit her lower lip.

"Do not push tour luck, clown." Spade growled form Persephone's side.

"What luck?" He laughed back at the card soldier.

"Break, please, she finally came back." Sharon pleaded, releasing Persephone.

"Finally?" Persephone asked quizzically.

"Oh, well, I thought…" Sharon began with a sigh. "I thought you had left for good."

"Oh," Persephone frowned.

"'Oh,' she says. My lady was crushed," Break said. His grin fell for a few moments as he glanced at his master. Sharon had hidden her face from Persephone's gaze by staring at the hem of her dress.

"I was so worried; I thought…I thought…you were never coming back. I thought I had lost my best friend." Sharon was about to cry as she felt two arms wrap around her.

The four cards and Break all watched as Sharon turned and buried her face into Persephone's shoulder and Persephone hid her face under her hair as tears formed in her own eyes. It may not have been long but the girls were connected as contractors and as women.

Heart motioned to her fellow cards as they all began to leave the room quietly. Break watched as they disappeared up the stairs before he departed himself. His stomach felt funny as he watched his master smile into a new friends embrace. She could be such a child sometimes, yet, that one little scene seemed so different. In the way that she was genuinely worried about her and in the way that a killer could care that she was missed.

###

"You have a letter!" Sharon's voice awoke Persephone from her daze at breakfast.

"Oh, thank you," Persephone received the letter from her and opened it lackadaisically. Her eyes saw the first line and she immediately jumped in anticipation.

"Who is it from?"

"Just a minute," Persephone said as she readied herself for the manuscript she knew so well. However, the words on the page were from a much more unique hand.

_Persephone,_

_ Echo told me about your adventure with Vesta. I realize you may want some time alone but I cannot hold back my desires to see you again. Please come by Pandora if you ever get the chance._

_ Till our next assignation,_

_ V. Nightray_

"It's from Vincent." Persephone watched as Sharon visibly tensed from across the table.

"I guess that means you are leaving soon?"

"I will go to Pandora for lunch most likely. Sharon, this is probably a bad thing to ask… but is there something wrong with Vincent?"

"Why would you think that?" Sharon forced the biggest smile Persephone had ever seen as her hands folded in her lap visibly strangling themselves. "I just think he's a bit dangerous."

"That is the precise reason I have a favor to ask of you," at her words Sharon's face dropped into concern.

"What is it?"

"Every time I've been to see Vincent I have managed to slip away from my Chain. However, today they all seem to be on edge for looking out for me. Especially with what happened last night. Is there any chance that you could keep an eye on them today?"

"I can…try." Sharon managed to say while her thought abhorred the thought of Persephone seeing Vincent.

"Thank you," Persephone grinned as she stood to leave.

"No problem," Sharon tried to smile at her friend again as the dark-haired girl left the room. "But…if you are so afraid of them meeting him, why even see him?"

"It does beg curiosity, doesn't it?"

"Break! Do not scare me like that!'

"Pardon me, My lady. I only meant to point out the situation."

"I just want her to realize…" Sharon trailed off as her eyes drifted for the door.

"Her incompetence?"

"Yes," Sharon replied with a sigh as her servant raised an eyebrow. "I think she is trying to hide her conflicts between us and him."

"It's just not healthy."

"Break, stop scheming."

"You know how much I hate to see you worry."

"You could really get hurt if she set her card soldiers on you."

"I'll be…discrete."

##

Mercury, Vulcan, and Apollo were sitting in the entrance hall of the Dies Irae's headquarters. Mercury was twirling a piece of his silver hair in his fingers as Apollo hummed aloud and Vulcan drifted off to sleep. Apollo suddenly stopped his humming and turned toward the messenger.

"Mercury, have you noticed anything different." Apollo asked the youngest member. Mercury dropped his lock of hair back into place.

"Why yes. Neptune and Vesta are gone, assumed dead and I do not think I have ever had this much free time. Something about killing Persephone seems to have solved Juno's dilemma and now she is not so bent on keeping us all alert around the clock. But now it seems another force is out to kill us instead." Mercury smiled at his friend "Besides I find it nice, not to have to worry, it just seems that we have lost our purpose." Mercury shrugged and lay back in his chair. "Maybe it is just me."

"I sometimes feel that way as well." Apollo noted quietly. There was a moment of silence and Mercury took up to playing with his hair again.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" Pluto glided down the staircase smirking at the three comrades. Apollo immediately stood.

"Because you are doing so much too." Mercury said.

"Ummmm, well I have an excuse." Pluto hummed. "What's wrong Apollo? Cat got your tongue?" Apollo was silent as he headed for the door. "Leaving so soon? Are you off to see if Vesta and Neptune are really dead or if they just faked it?"

"Do not suggest that they would betray us, you know we are not capable of that!" Apollo hissed.

"Why, Juno does not care about any of us anymore, or our real goals," Pluto said plopping down in Apollo's seat. That woke Vulcan up, and seeing Apollo headed for the door he quickly stood up.

"No old friend, I can get the door myself," Apollo sighed and Vulcan nodded sitting himself back down. "You are right about Juno. Too bad we cannot say the same about your sanity." Apollo opened the door and left as Pluto jumped up in a furry.

"Calm down," Mercury cooed.

"Alright," Pluto said smoothing his hair back as he stood and headed for the stairs.

"I would keep that thought to yourself," Mercury muttered. Pluto's eyes widened in shock, but he tamed his features as he faced the messenger.

"Yes, yes I should." Pluto tried to smirk, but the attempt was corrupted by a grimace. "I think I will go look for Jupiter, I have a question for him." Pluto sighed and fixed his facial features putting a shaky hand on the railing as he climbed the stairs.

"Hey, was that Apollo that just left?" Diana appeared, shouting from the top of the stairs.

"Yes," Pluto said with a wry smile. "I'm afraid he was contemplating suicide when he walked out the door." His tone was so serious that Diana flew down the stairs as Pluto vanished into the halls of their headquarters.

"Do you know where he went?" It was not a real question; Diana demanded the answer from Mercury, pointing a finger at him as a silver stag's outline began to appear beside her. Vulcan sat up quietly, awoken completely by the huntress's mad yell. "I need to find him before something happens like it did to the others!"

"Relax. He left because Pluto was here," Mercury stated simply as his own chain poked its head out from behind his head.

"I have to find him." Diana made for the door as he chain disappeared. Vulcan stood again but Diana waved him off. "No, Vulcan, I can get it, you just relax." Vulcan sat back down and muttered to himself.

Once the huntress was gone Mercury turned to look at Vulcan.

"That was unusual." Mercury smiled as his hand instinctively stroked the turtle that had moved to rest in his lap.

"No, that was usual. That was how it always used to be with Jupiter in charge, and then Juno came in..."

"Please do not finish your statement." Mercury begged as he took back up the process of twirling a strand of his golden locks.

"Why, you would report me to Juno?" Vulcan droned with a coughing laugh.

"How did you know?" Mercury said with bright eyes as even the tortoise seemed to perk at the hunchback's words.

"It happens when the leader thinks you are to slow to notice anything of importance." Vulcan said. "And you can tell her I said that, but you and I both know she will not believe you. She barely thinks I can make complete sentences." Mercury let go of his hair and stood quickly. The turtle fell from his lap hovering above the ground as he cowered into his shell. Mercury ignored it as he made for the hallway beside the stair case. He stopped only for a moment.

"What was it like under Zeus' leadership?" Mercury asked.

"Better and worse. I just wish you would have gotten to meet Ceres...she would have taught you a lot."

"You said that before…"

"Because if you would have known the old goals you would be just like the rest of us…" Vulcan closed his eyes.

"My old friend, I could never be like the rest of you."

###

"Ahem…" Break cleared his throat in Persephone's doorway. Four pairs of eyes focused on him.

"What do you want?" Spade hissed out in his usual manner.

"Well if you're going to be mean about it I might as well leave," Break shrugged and turned around.

"Wait!" Heart called. "Why did you want to speak with us?" Break grinned mischievously.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Persephone was?" he left the question hanging in the air as the cards exchanged glances, and thoughts.

"Of course! She's with Sharon!" Club laughed.

"Are you sure? Last I heard she went to Pandora to meet with a very dangerous individual."

"You must be erroneous," Diamond replied.

"What!" Spade leapt toward the man and grabbed his shirt collar. "Who?"

"A certain Nightray with one yellow eye and one red one." When he referred to the red eye Break pointed at his own and Spade dropped him back onto his feet.

"Why would you tell us?" Spade snarled.

"Because, I know you want to protect her."

There was a tense moment where the man and chain stared at each other.

"_We have to go help her!"_Club thought franticly.

"Let's go!" Heart asserted and the other card soldiers moved for the door. Spade broke eye contact with Break and rushed out in front, leading the way as the cards ran for the front door.

"You exist as a peculiar fellow." Diamond had paused to confront the one-eyed man.

"Do I?" Break said with a laugh.

"Affirmative, you fancied safeguarding my dominant individually."

"Maybe I just 'fancied' you four protecting her." Break grinned as the card studied him for another moment before running after the others.

"Break!" Sharon's shrill voice traveled up the staircase. "This is not discrete!"

"Time to disappear," Break sang to himself, knowing a certain fan was clutched in his master's hand.

"Let's go to Pandora!" Emily squealed from his shoulder.

"That is an excellent idea, Emily."

**###**

Persephone set her tea glass down as a gloved hand pulled at her waist. She moved closer to the Nightray as he whispered into her ear something about her being his "fallen angel." She was encompassed in his seemingly loving touches.

This was how it had become between them. All of these touches and caresses that made her feel…wanted. Vesta's death was barely a thought in her mind as he "comforted" her. She knew being with him had become a habit that was hard to break, especially when he held her like this and made her forget…everything else.

"What?" she asked surprised when he pulled his hand form her waist. He did not answer but placed his hand on hers and lifted it to his mouth. "Vincent…"

"What?"

"I asked first."

"Oh?" he kissed her hand lightly. "What was the question?"

"Forget it," Persephone sighed as his other hand moved to her chin and beckoned her closer.

"Forget what?"

"Would you pay attention?"

"No," he breathed onto her face before capturing her lips with his own. She did not resist.

"Conversation with you has become a lot harder lately," she said pulling away.

"Did you not enjoy that?" He asked and she pressed her lips together in thought.

"It was…alright."

"Lying is a bad habit."

"You should know."

"Would I lie to you?" but before she could answer his terrible question his lips were on hers again.

"Persephone?" Liam's small voice interrupted. The couple broke apart.

"Yes?"

"I have a letter for you," Liam pulled at his collar nervously when Vincent shot him a crippling gaze, quickly replacing it with a blinding smile.

"From who?" Persephone inquired as she took the letter from him.

"I…" but as Liam adjusted his glasses, deciding whether or not to tell her of the letters writer, Vincent had already read the signature that filled most of the short parchment.

"What does he want?" The words came out cold and venomous to Persephone's ear.

"What…oh…"

_Persephone, your cards have become rather upset. They MAY have gotten away from the Rainsworth household and MAY be on their way to Pandora. Also you MAY want to stay away from Vincent. He is not a very nice man._

_ Xerxes Break_

"Damn," Persephone muttered, crumpling the note in her hand as Vincent tried to read over her shoulder. "If you boys will excuse me, I have a certain someone to destroy."

"Wait…" Vincent reached out his gloved hand to grab her, but she was too far for his reach. "Fine." He turned back to his tea.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked as he awkwardly sidestepped out of Persephone's determined path.

"To deal with this." She held up the note. "I am sick and tired of him getting into my business and thinking it is okay. I am sick of his meddling." As Persephone marched inside Liam followed.

"Persephone." Liam said when they entered the main entryway.

"What!" She rounded on Liam who jumped slightly and adjusted his glasses again. "Well? If you have something to say than say it!"

"I know Xerxes is annoying you…"

"That is an understatement."

"However, he means well. Vincent is not the best man to be in complete cahoots with even if he does have his moments."

"Are you lecturing me?" Persephone's voice had become softer as she stared into Liam's concerned eyes.

"No…" He said quickly. Persephone rolled her eyes and he responded in a small voice, "yes."

"So what is your story than."

"I just do not want to see you with him."

"Excuse me?"

"He is not someone you should be with."

"Why are you concerned with my relationship?"

"Because I am your friend."

"Well," Persephone tried to think of something to say, but he had been so honest with her and she really had nothing else to say. In the back of her mind she knew he was right. "I just…"

"Master!" Club interrupted when the Card Soldiers burst through the doors. Club tried to throw her metal arms around the woman when she came bursting into Pandora. Persephone quickly ducked and avoided Club, who ran directly into Liam. "Liam!" She hugged him anyway and the slender man was trapped in Club's embrace. Persephone now turned her feelings toward Spade before any of them had a chance to react.

"Who told you where I am?"

"Break." Heart answered.

"Well," Persephone looked at her cards as they all stood around her. "Go find him."

"No, we are taking you home," Spade said. "Whether you want to go or not." Spade bent over and picked her up.

"Put me down!"

"No," Spade replied as she beat against him savagely. Spade turned and nodded in Liam's direction before making his way to the front door.

"Greetings Liam," Diamond nodded. "I anticipate that you are thriving?"

"Uh…" Liam stared at the card, remembering how he was never able to understand him.

"How did she know we were here?" Heart interrupted.

"Xerxes sent a letter a couple moments ago."

"Really?" Club's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, he was here, I'm not sure where he has gone to." Liam had broken eye contact with the chain as he spoke.

"I see, goodbye Liam." Heart nodded.

"Goodbye." The startled Pandora member adjusted his glasses one more time as he watched the Card Soldiers all leave. His frame relaxed when the group was gone…until he heard that one familiar voice.

"Good job Liam!"

"Xerxes, you know I hate lying."

"Consider it part of our friendship," Break grinned.

"I will." Liam just pulled at his gloves absentmindedly. "Now where are you going?" Break had begun to follow after the goddess and her chain.

"To make sure Persephone doesn't get away…just yet anyway."

"You could be nicer to her!"

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because…" Liam smiled slightly. "She is another valuable pawn."

"I guess she is…"


End file.
